creation birth and life of renesmee cullen
by jodiestewart11
Summary: This is Breaking Dawn in Renesmee's POV from the start to the finish see how she feels and reacts to the doings of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Creation birth and life of Renesmee Cullen

Chapter 1. Inside

Renesmee's diary

Hello I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My daddy just bought me a journal to record all my memories. It is a very special diary. The front cover has my mommy and daddy on it. A picture from when my mommy was human. The colour of the diary is pastel pink. My favourite colour in the whole world.

Well, I guess you want to know my story then. It is a very special story. My mommy tells me the same story all the time. I know it word by word now. So here goes.

Chapter 1. New Beginnings

I am now going to combine my memory of being inside my mommy and my first years of being half vampire to what my mommy has told me.

It started in Rio De Janiro my parents had just married and were relaxing on their honeymoon. I didn't really know what had happened during their honeymoon. Mommy didn't really tell me much except they watched a film. She didn't even remember what it was called. She told me that she was nervous when she first met the cleaner Kaure.  
Even though it was clear from the start that she was only concerned because she thought my dad was going to kill mom.  
Anyway, back to the story.

From the first day I could understand the voices around me. I knew exactly what the situation was. I wasn't stupid. I knew my mommies voice and my daddy's voice. Even before they knew I was there I paid attention to everything they said. They went swimming and exploring the island. Mommy said the scenery was breathtaking. Daddy had obviously been here before.

Mommy had been craving eggs when I was inside her. Daddy always cooked them for her. I actually enjoyed the eggs. I remember them passing to me. They were nice. Mom also ate some chicken. I made her throw it all back up. She thought it was food poisoning. I thought this was quite funny. I was desperate for her to notice me. I was growing very fast. Even though I hadn't produced a bump yet mommy was feeling all the natural signs that I was there. Yet she ignored all of them.

The day mom finally found out about me. Mommy had woken up from the same dream she had for days now. The dream involved a baby boy. She said no matter what she had to protect this little boy from the Volturi. She had watched the same movie as a couple of days before.

I felt mommy go into the bathroom. She was getting a first aid kit because I was making her be sick. She searched through her bag and found out that she hadn't had a period. I overheard my daddy come in the room where we were. 'Bella are you ok'. He said. Mom didn't say anything.

I was excited that mommy would finally realize I was there. I would be meeting them soon. I dreamed of meeting my mommy before I even could think. I imagined growing up with a loving mommy and daddy.  
Listening to their voices soothing me when I cried or hurt myself. Hugging me and kissing me when I was upset or angry. I couldn't wait for all of this. I already loved my mommy even though I only heard her voice. My daddy on the other hand frightened me. His voice although it was a beautiful voice like angels singing. Though he didn't seem as enthusiastic as mommy.

This upset me a little bit. My heart torn into pieces. It felt like my daddy hated me. I know he was very shocked and surprised. I heard him talking to my granddaddy. He was asking if it was all possible. This made me giggle a little bit causing my mommy to go to the bathroom again. I didn't mean to poke her. It was cramped in here and I was growing fast. It was hard to keep still.

I felt terrible really guilty. I felt like I was becoming a burden. A load nobody wanted to deal with. Or a kitten thrown out onto the street. Unloved. I wondered how many times I had to make my mommy ill for her to hate me like my daddy. I felt depressed and unloved. I sobbed gently. Wondering how long I would know my parents for before they got rid of me. I knew my daddy wanted to do this. My granddaddy was a doctor who could easily arrange for me to be killed.

When I listened I then understood why my daddy felt the way he did. He wanted to protect my mommy. I thought that was so sweet how they loved each other. He had agreed in his wedding vows he would protect her and love her forever. Forever to my daddy actually was forever. I was going to kill my mommy and there was nothing I could do to stop this. My dad was dampened with guilt. I also felt this guilt. It lay heavy on my little heart. I listened more to my daddy. He was going to sort this out. Sort me out. I clung to my mommy tightly not wanting to leave. I was scared for my mommy scared for my whole family and lastly for my life. I moved around more and I could hear my mommy comfort me. She was telling me it would be ok. But her voice was shaky she had been crying. My daddy had hurt her with his comment. This meant that my mommy wanted me. I also heard my daddy come into the room with my mommy. 'It's okay, we're ok'. I heard my mommy say to me. She was rubbing where I was. This was reassuring.

Just then she gasped and twisted round. I could feel someone touching my mommy cradling her in his arms. My daddy. I didn't know how to react to this. I already felt like I had done enough. I didn't want to stay near my daddy I wanted my mommy to tell me it is okay again. We will cope. But she didn't speak to me again because an unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

I didn't understand who this person was but from the tone of her voice she was appalled. She was shouting and I could hear my daddy shout back. A language I didn't understand. I was scared I tried to curl up closer to my mommy. I thought then and then that they would do something to me. I wanted my mommy to tell me, tell me everything was going okay I would be fine. I didn't need to be scared or guilty because I had a loving family. A mommy who would love me and a daddy who cared and would fight for my life. This wasn't going to happen. I sobbed again into my hands. I was so sorry for the pain and guilt I had caused and wondered if this would eat at me forever. I wouldn't have a loving family. I would have a dead mommy and a daddy who resented me for that reason.

My mommy was shaking. The shouting continued on. I was still frightened. I could see my mommy was also frightened. The shouting was making her feel uncomfortable. She was defending her husband. It seemed like my mommy didn't really know the other person shouted. She like me had no clue what was happening.

Everything seemed to calm down now. My daddy was still talking and I couldn't understand. But his voice was now low and a little calmer. The woman's voice seemed shaky and concerned. She knew what I could do to my mommy that is why she was shouting at daddy.

Suddenly the tone changed dramatically. The woman's voice was no longer angry or upset. It was more pleadingly. She was talking to my daddy in a calm pleading voice. He returned his sentence in the same way. This woman obviously cared a great deal about my mommy. She was still talking to daddy but it sounded like my daddy was asking questions about me. He knew that I would kill my mommy. No doubt about it. He was most likely asking her for more information about it. The woman seemed to know a great deal about this. I could imagine my mommy's face. She hadn't joined in the conversation so it was obvious that she hadn't understood a word they were saying. I am sure she would know a little bit, she would have an idea what it was about. Of course. She couldn't join in because she didn't speak this language. She would be confused and maybe a little scared. I was terrified. I didn't want any of this to happen. I just wanted to come out. Meet my parents and be happy.

My daddy did understand what the woman was saying. He spoke fluent in whatever language it was. I could imagine his face crumpled. Pleading with her to see if there was anything they could do to protect my mommy. The only way to protect me was to kill me. I was hoping it wouldn't happen but I would forgive them if they did go through with it. He knew what he had to do. I was sure they would rush back to their home and have it over and done with. I would be gone in a few days. Gone and probably forgotten.

I knew he would have an agonizing look on his face. Fear for his wife, of what he had done to my mommy.  
I was suddenly moving again. The woman had gone. I could understand them again. Mommy was going to the bathroom to clean her teeth. They were leaving to go home. Home to my granddaddy who would sort it all out.

I could hear my mommy and daddy moving around, packing things up to go home. "Could you...pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again" Mommy said. I giggled a little. She was eating a lot more since I had come. It was no surprise how big I was getting very quickly.

"Of course" Daddy said. His voice had become soft now. He didn't sound as worried or frightened anymore. This was a good sign. Or so I thought it was a good sign. Daddy couldn't wait to get mommy home so they could sort it all out.

My daddy had gone out of the room now. I heard my mommy pick the phone and dial a number. She waited while it rang. Mommy had told me that it was unusual that daddy had forgotten to pack the phone. "Hello'" The voice on the end of the phone said. I was listening carefully to this voice. I didn't recognise it though I had sounded quite familiar. 'Rosalie, its Bella. Please. You have to help me''. Mommy whispered. I could barely hear her.

Rosalie was my daddy's sister. She had told my mommy why she didn't want her to join their family. Everyone except daddy and Rosalie wanted mommy to join. Rosalie had told mommy why she didn't want her to be like they were. This is why mommy had turned to Rosalie for help. Rosalie had always wanted to have children. Mommy knew that Rosalie would help her. She wouldn't let daddy do anything to hurt me. I was safe. I breathed a sigh of relief. I might have the happy family after all. If daddy loved mommy as much as I knew he did. He wouldn't kill anything mommy really loved. If everything turned out right daddy would have no reason to despise of me.

In the boat on the way to the airport Mommy was sat away from daddy. Daddy was still talking to granddaddy he was asking questions to granddaddy. I couldn't hear much of the conversation because my daddy's voice was very quiet.  
Mommy was talking to me. "Please don't worry about anything". She said. Her voice was weak. She sounded like she was close to tears. She had already explained to me. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise". She said. Although she didn't sound completely certain.

We were on the plane. The air hostess had caused a little problem with mommy carrying me. It was still the same day but mommies bump was no longer unnoticeable. The air hostess was talking to the manager. "Mr and Mrs Cullen I am afraid we cannot let you on this plane" The manager said. He sounded impatient. We were stuck here. My mommy had told me she was worrying because we needed to go back and get information and medical equipment. It wasn't safe to be here in our situation. I heard my daddy say. "We need to get home, very quickly", my daddy whispered to them. "I am sorry we can't let you, what if she goes into labour, and it isn't safe or fair on the rest of the passengers". He said.  
"I can assure you my wife isn't going into labour anytime soon, please we need to get back home". Daddy's voice was pleading. He sounded very desperate. "I am sorry Mr and Mrs Cullen". He said.  
"You don't understand we need to get home". Dad hissed at him. Mommy told me that he gave him the worst look ever. The manager sighed and said. "Ok but sit at the back and cover you're..." He blushed. Mommy and daddy got on the plane at last.

The plane had stopped. Mommy had a bucket that daddy had brought along for when mommy felt sick. When they finally arrived at the airport I heard daddy sigh with relief. Mommy was actually pretty big now. It was hard to hide it. Although daddy was trying to hide it. The manager seemed very confused and daddy had to drag mommy away before he started asking them questions.

Once off the plane. They walked into the waiting area. Mommy had run straight into my Auntie Rosalie's arms. She was scared of what daddy wanted to do. Daddy had told me he didn't know what mommies plan was until she had run into Rosalie's arms. Mommy knew she would protect me and mommy no matter what. Mommy had told me it would be okay and now I believed her. Although one thing still worried me, terrified me in fact. My mommy was human. I wasn't, I was growing at a very fast rate mommy wouldn't be able to take this. It would exhaust her. I would kill her.

All my mommies and daddies family were there. Everyone hugged mommy. Mommy told me it was Rosalie and Esme, my grandma who were protecting me. My granddaddy and Uncle Emmett were with mommy, Rosalie and Esme. Because Carlisle couldn't kill anything that his family loved and the same with Rosalie.

"Ok let's go home". I heard someone say. I wasn't sure who it was. It sounded like my daddy with a deeper heavier voice.  
I felt mommy nod. By now mommy was noticeably big. She told me she kept her head down and the hood on her coat up. Daddy was holding her hand. "Bella you have to listen to me". Daddy was saying to her. She was crying again. Mommy told me that daddy and Rosalie were at war.  
"No Edward you listen to me". She demanded. Her voice was meant to sound strong but it was barely a whisper.  
"We will discuss this when we get home". He said. I felt mommy sob quietly. Mommy had told me that she held Rosalie's hand all the way home.

I made mommy sick three times before we eventually got what I expected to be home. "Can everyone excuse us please"? Daddy said. His voice was desperate. Mommy had told me that my granddaddy put his hand on daddies shoulder. "Come on everyone". Granddaddy said.  
"I don't think so". Rosalie spluttered. Mommy had told me that she was very protective over her. She wouldn't let my daddy do anything to mommy or me. "Rosalie". Granddaddy snapped. There was complete silence for a minute.  
"It's Ok Rose". Mommy said. Weakly. I felt mommy lean to Rosalie. Then the door closed loudly.

"Bella, sweetheart please listen to me". Daddy said. "Please". He sounded like he was going to cry at any moment. But of course he didn't.  
I knew mommy shook her head at him. "Edward please don't make me have to choose". Mommy said weakly again. I heard daddy sigh.  
"Bella, please listen to me. I don't want to lose you. Especially since it took all my will to save you all those times. I can save you if you let me". He was really pleading with her. Mommy wouldn't listen. I wish she would. Although I didn't want to die before I had even been born, I felt terrible for my daddy. He would lose his wife.

Mommy had explained all the times daddy had saved her. She was grateful for everything he ever did for her. So if she knew she would cause all this pain for daddy, why wouldn't she do this to him? I could imagine how he would look. His face would look troubled, no crippled. Like his whole world was falling apart and the people closest to him didn't seem to notice. Like being stuck in the worse possible situation and knowing if someone came along they could get you out. But what if you were stuck in this sound proof place. Everyone could see what was happening around you. But they took no notice. They couldn't hear your screams or cries. There was no help no one would ever hear your screams until it was too late.

Daddy knew all this already. He had tried to talk to granddaddy, but he wouldn't do anything at all to help even though he knew what was going to happen. Miracles don't always happen like lightening doesn't strike the same place twice. It had for mommy quite a few times. Did she expect to get out of this safely? I knew it would end badly but mommy didn't seem to understand she was expecting a miracle. Daddy could help her. Turn her into a full vampire. But mommy would have to be alive throughout the whole thing to be turned.

"Edward don't you ever wonder, If you hadn't come into my life. What my life would be like?"She asked. Mommy told me daddies face looked at her curiously. "Yes, I do, if I hadn't come into your life. You would not be like this; you would be healthy and alive". Daddy's voice was very hard. Mommy started shaking. "No Edward you know are so pessimistic about everything, I am glad I met you, after all of this is over and you turn me, I will finally know I belong somewhere. So yes I might not be in the best state at the moment. But I know it will turn out well. Edward we will get through this". Mommy said. She sounded very confident. Daddy sighed again.  
"So what will you do if this doesn't turn out right? You know where the fingers will point. At me. I am killing you. This is why I am dangerous to you, I knew somewhere down the line I would do something to kill you". Daddy shouted. "Bella, what I am trying to say is your body is only going to take so much, this thing... Is too strong for you. You have tried to be strong through everything I have put you through. I admire your courage. Your strength and will. But please sweetheart, I nearly lost you once please don't let me lose you again". He said. I heard him kiss her head.

I moved to block this out. The guilt was eating away at me and daddy. I didn't want mommy to die. I could hear the pain in daddy's voice. The desperate hope to steer mommy away from all this. "Please mommy". I whispered. Moving a little too hard.

"Oh". I heard mommy say. I heard the house fill up again. "What happened"? Rosalie and daddy voices were nearer so I knew they were crowding mommy.  
"He kicked a little too hard this time". Mommy said. Laughing weakly. She was cradling me.

I heard the next few hours happen like this. Mommy was desperate to see if her thoughts were true. She was having a boy. But of course she wasn't. She had explained all of this to me, the dreams she told me about. She was saving this baby boy, his eyes were exactly like my daddies were when he was human. That is why she thought I was a boy.

"Come on Bella". I heard my granddaddy said. I was moving. I knew who was near me. I don't know how I knew but I had a sense of it. Like mommies stomach was see through and I could see slightly. I moved a little again. The position mommy was in was making it hard for me to breathe.  
"Ouch". Mommy doubled over. Nearly falling. I had guessed daddy and Rosalie had grabbed her before she fell.

'Bella I can't see anything". I heard granddaddy sound worried and confused.  
"Oh, are you sure you can't see anything". Mommy asked. She also sounded worried.  
"I am sorry Bella the amniotic sac is too hard. It won't register anything". Granddaddy said.  
"Don't worry Bella there is a way though". Granddaddy said.  
"But it would involve an injection". Daddy said softly.  
"No way". Rosalie screamed. She held mommy tightly.  
"Rosalie". Daddy said.  
"Rosalie this could really help us to save Bella, please let us". Granddaddy said.  
"No we won't". She shouted.  
"Bella what do you think?" Daddy asked.  
"No needles no injection". Mommy finalized it.

Daddy sighed again. "Now Bella we need to do a few more things so you just lie there for a few minutes". Granddaddy said.  
I felt mommy move. I was sad my mommy couldn't see me. I could hardly move. I needed more room otherwise I would to die. Mommy was eating Ok right now. She could only manage small things otherwise she would be sick. I was making her very very ill. I couldn't take the food they were giving me. I needed something else. Maybe something closer to my daddy's side. I wish I could have shouted to them what I could eat. This would make mommy feel better. I heard daddy tell mommy what she looked like right now. This only made me worst. I was killing her. I was right.

Mommy didn't look too bad right now. Except the pain which apparently made her face crease up. She was finding it harder to breathe because how fast I was growing and how much air I needed. Mommy wasn't getting much sleep so she had dark black rings under her eyes. Her face was apparently whiter than usual.

Mommy had told me what was happening she had been talking to me since she got home. Mumbling to me more like. She told me it made my daddy a little uncomfortable if she spoke aloud to me.

She had said that granddaddy weighed her. Or me and they were worried because she was so big and still getting bigger. Mommy's body wouldn't be able to take the strain for very long. Her lungs would most likely burst because of the pressure. Her heart would be working overtime and it would eventually collapse. Mommy was crying when she told me this. "I never wanted to lose you I will not lose you I promised everything would be okay so far and it has been. Don't worry baby everything will be fine. I promise again. If the worst comes to it. Daddy will help us. I promise daddy will help.

I was also sobbing. I would cause all of this. I knew it would be serious. I wanted to scream at her to do what she had to do. Don't believe in miracles. They don't always happen. If there was a god and he loved everyone. Would he really want my mommy to suffer like this? Someone needed to tell mommy that this wasn't going to turn out right. This would end badly for everyone.

Mommy was eating again. She only had a little bit of food. But now she wasn't able to keep anything down. Granddaddy tried to give it to her in liquid form but it still wouldn't work. She couldn't eat at all. She hadn't moved at all since she was weighed and was told when I would come. I still had a little over a month.  
Mommy also told me that she would get bigger and the room I am in will get a lot smaller. But I should be okay with it. I would try to be brave and not hurt my mommy. I would try to I wasn't promising anything.

Mommy was sick six times in the night. She had been restless all night. She was finding it harder to breathe and hadn't managed to eat a thing without throwing it back up. She eventually had nothing left to throw up so it was becoming clear sick. I heard mommy and daddy talking about it.  
"Bella look at yourself, you are becoming very weak, you can hardly move. There is still time. Please I am going out of my head". I heard daddy. He was still trying to convince mommy to do something about me. I was causing her so much trouble yet she took it on like it was natural. She wasn't going to do anything at all. She would go through all of this so that I survived. I sobbed again. I was really sorry I really was. I wish I could do something. Anything to stop this happening.

"Bella sweetheart it is morning. Come on try to eat something". I heard my daddy say to mommy. Mommy was awake now. She leaned towards the food my daddy brought. "Thank you". She whispered. She couldn't do anything but whisper. She was losing her voice. By now she was enormous. Daddy hadn't seen yet because mommy was wrapped in the quilt.

I felt daddy sit on the bed where mommy was. "Oh Bella love". I heard daddy say. He touched mommies face. "Please don't do this. You don't have to be brave". Daddy's voice was flat and pleading. He sounded so desperate. "Please Bella you look fragile". Daddy said. He held mommies hand.

I did ask my mommy what she looked like or what my daddy described her like. Here is what I know.

When daddy described mommy he said she looked fragile. She looked very fragile. Her face was thin and tired. She had deep dark black rings around her eyes. She looked very tired. Her cheekbones were noticeable, daddy said you could practically see them poking through. When mommy touched daddy, her hands were ice cold. She was no longer warm. Her skin on her face was a very pale yellow colour and it looked almost see through. She looked breakable. Mommy was struggling with her breathing. Granddaddy had to give her breathing apparatus every few hours. Granddaddy had to keep an eye on mommies heart beat. It was already starting to work too hard.

"Edward, bucket". I heard mommy say. Seconds later she was sick. Daddy sighed. That was all of mommy's breakfast gone. "Bella are you ok now". He asked concerned. She didn't answer. I heard her start to cry. "Bella you don't have to do this". Daddy said He was hugging mommy.  
"I do Edward I believe it will get better. I really do". She croaked. I didn't hear anything else for a minute. "Bella look at you, do you think I agreed to this when I married you, I love you. But you have to listen to me, no matter what you tell yourself, it isn't going to be okay Bella. That thing is killing you and all I can do is stand here and watch, you can survive this, it wouldn't hurt sweetheart". He said. He took her hands. "Please Bella, please". He pleaded.  
"How can you wish your own child dead, no matter what happens? Maybe it was meant to end like this Edward. I don't think it will I know I will survive. I will be changed and we will raise our baby for eternity". Mommy said. She sounded angry but her voice wouldn't rise before it broke off.

"Morning Bella, do you want anything". I heard Rosalie.  
"Rosalie can we move downstairs, I am getting kind of bored up here". Mommy asked.  
"Okay". Rosalie said. "How is the baby today?" She asked. She also talked to me as well telling me what my family was like. This made me excited to meet them. No one else except Rosalie and mommy talked to me. Mommy described my daddy yesterday and my uncles and Auntie Alice.

She said that Alice was my auntie, she is very beautiful and small yet pixie like. Her skin was flawless. Pale white but beautiful. She had golden eyes the same as my daddy and the rest of my family. Her hair was short jet black and stylish. Layers that poked out to the side. Mommy described it as pixie like. Then there was Emmett. Mommy said that Rosalie was married to Emmett. Emmett was the biggest built out of everyone. He had short dark brown hair and very muscular body. His skin was also flawless. He was tall and still beautiful. His wife Rosalie was quite tall. She had long curly golden hair, she sometimes tied it back but most of the time it hung around her body. Her skin was pale white and flawless yet she had very perfect cheekbones and most of the time wore make up. Rosalie stuck by mommy all the way. She wouldn't leave mommies side. I decided I liked Rosalie as well. Jasper was Alice's husband. He was tall but not as tall as Emmett. He had short curly blonde hair. His face was flawless and he also had perfect cheekbones. He was the youngest out of mommy's family. He had a gift like Alice and my daddy. He could mess with people's emotions by making them feel what he wanted them to. Alice could see into the future although she was frustrated because she couldn't see me at all. Daddy could read people's mind, everyone's except mommies and mine at the moment. Daddy wasn't very tall he was a little muscular. He had golden brown hair and golden eyes. He had thin cheekbones that were noticeable. All that was left to say was granddaddy and grandma. When mommy described grandma Esme I couldn't wait to meet her. She had caramel coloured hair with a heart shaped face. She had small yet delicate facial features. Her eyes stood out because they were loving and passionate about her family. She loved all of her family. She was married to Carlisle. Who was also very tall? He had blonde hair and golden eyes. He had thin facial features but he was kind and loved his family more than anything.

I was excited to meet my family. I couldn't wait to see them, if we got out of this alive. It wasn't looking great for us. I was making my mommy very ill and this made me depressed. I tried to stay still I really did but it was hard because I was so cramped. I did try. I was also becoming a little weaker I wasn't eating because my mommy was throwing everything I ate up. None of it was reaching me. I didn't mean for mommy to have this and be ill I wanted to meet her but it was selfish of me to think like this and put my mommy's health at risk to live my own. I was selfish but I couldn't do anything. My mommy could but I couldn't so was I really selfish if I am helpless.

"Thanks Rose". Mommy said. She was apparently downstairs now. Everyone was keeping a close eye on her. Especially daddy and Rosalie. Mommy told me that the look on daddies face was killing her. He looked worn out. Very stressed and worried. He also looked a little bit angry. Why he had done this. Mommy said that he blamed himself for everything mommy was going through. He had very dark rings around his already purple eyelids. Mommy had told him not to worry but he wouldn't listen. She said he was counting down all the days, minutes and hours till mommy and me faded out and eventually mommy's heart stopped. Mommy thought and said she was strong enough for this but daddy knew she wasn't especially when he was dressing her.

"Ok Bella let's get you dressed, Emmett gave me this for you". Daddy said. I couldn't see what it was. He helped her dress then he gasped.  
"Bella what is this?" Edward shouted. "No don't try to cover it. Are they bruises?" He asked. I felt mommy move away. "Edward please don't". She shouted although it barely came out at all. "No Bella you aren't hiding away. When did they appear?" He asked angrily and painful. Mommy was shaking. "Edward please". She said she was crying because her voice was wobbly. "Bella does it hurt". He asked. I didn't hear her answer. But I think she nodded.  
"Bella please let us do something look at this, you can't have this all the time, isn't this proof you aren't strong enough". This time his voice was soft and soothing. "Please don't worry this isn't anything to worry about. Edward listen to me". Mommy said she was upset and so was daddy.

"Carlisle, come here please". I heard daddy say. I heard granddaddy shuffle around the room.  
"Please look at this". Daddy said. I felt him lift mommies top up a little bit. Granddaddy gasped too. "Bella I need to ask you some questions okay?" He said.  
"Edward please lock the door so Rosalie doesn't come in". Granddaddy said. Mommy didn't say anything so I presumed she nodded.  
Granddaddy pressed mommies stomach I could feel it a little bit. I leaned closer to it. Mom doubled over again. "Did that hurt Bella"? Granddaddy said. "Yes". Mommy mumbled crying again. "Bella please let us do something. Now, before it is too late. Look at this, please Bella think about it. What is best for you?" Daddy said. "No Edward I think about what is best for our baby unless you forgot it is yours because you don't treat it like yours". Mommy shouted.  
"I don't think anything of it when it is killing my wife, please for once don't be stubborn I am going to lose you. Do you know how it will be I will live hundreds of years with the guilt that I killed you"? Daddy was shouting. "Hold it Edward". I heard granddaddy say.

"Bella when it kicks again will you squeeze my hand please". Granddaddy said. I moved around again just a tiny bit. Mommy jolted fast. "Ouch". She cried.  
"Bella you don't need to be brave I can see how much you are hurting I just felt it, this is from a professional. Please listen". Granddaddy said. That was the end of the conversation.

"Bella do you want a drink or anything else to eat". Rosalie asked. Mommy was laying down on the sofa in the living room. "No thanks Rose I don't fancy being sick again". Mommy answered.  
"Please Bella, love try eating something". Daddy said.  
I heard voices and footsteps moving around. "Mommy was eating again."Thanks". She said. She took a few spoonfuls and swallowed. It was soup again. I couldn't eat it and I refused it. Mommy was sick again and everyone sighed. "Never mind, looks like baby doesn't want food". Mommy said her voice sounded happy although it was very weak and hardly noticeable. I sobbed again. I was feeling more guilty by the minute. Mommy wouldn't last too long if I kept on rejecting the food. I couldn't eat it. Even my body didn't agree with it. Mommy's heart was beating very fast. Her breathing was irregular a little worst than yesterday.

Mommy had fallen asleep on the sofa. All had gone quiet except the odd whisper now and again. I couldn't hear what they said. I moved a little bit but nothing happened. Daddy had shown the family the bruised. Granddaddy had rubbed cream on mommy. I felt it and it made me giggle a little bit. Mommy was sick again. Everyone was surprised and shocked at the bruises. They all stayed very close to mommy watching her every move.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

Chapter

One day I heard a new male voice. He sounded kind of angry, I didn't know who this voice was but under that anger I could hear concern. Concern for my mommy I'm sure. I heard him tell my granddaddy "I heard Bella made it back alive". I really wasn't sure what this meant at the time. Was he referring to me, or maybe he didn't like mommy being with daddy and thought he was going to hurt her.  
I heard my granddaddy trying to tell him it wasn't a good time, but this man wouldn't leave. Then I heard my mommy say "Why not?" "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" I wasn't sure what all she meant by keeping secrets. I think she was referring to me. I heard her pleading to see this Jacob person. He must mean something to my mommy.  
Then mommy said "Come in please, Jacob" she said this loud but hoarsely. She sounded like she really wanted to see him. I wondered who this Jacob was. Did he and mommy know each other well? I didn't know what it was all about at the time it happened. Mommy once told me that Jacob was there for her when my daddy had left. But she also said he only left to protect her, and then he came back. I have heard the stories of how Daddy and Jacob didn't get along and how they were both fighting for my mommy's heart. I heard Jacob say "excuse me" to granddaddy then I could hear is footsteps as he came into the house. Then they stopped all of a sudden. I was trying to figure out what had made him stop so abruptly. When I was trying to listen I accidently made my mommy throw up. I hated to bring her this agony and pain. I wished I could of told mommy at the time how much I loved her and how I didn't mean to hurt her. I was trying my best to be careful but there wasn't much room in mommies belly for me to move, and I was so strong, so every time I flinched just a little my mommy would scream in pain.  
As this was going on I could hear Jacob move closer to my mommy. Then I heard Aunt Rosalie hiss at him. Then I could hear my mommy say "Rose don't, it's fine" I could hear Jacob coming closer and then I heard him kneeling. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I felt my mommy move her hand, then I could tell she was holding something. I wasn't really sure what it was, then I heard Jacob say "Are you alright?" I could tell my mommy was a little happier cause when she said "I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob" I could hear and feel the love behind it. Even though I was making her really weak she seemed to find a way to keep her spirit alive. By the moaning my daddy did I could tell he didn't like Jacob very much or the fact that my mommy was so happy to see him.  
I could feel my mommy rubbing something. I felt her hand and arm moving up and down. I figured it had to be Jacob cause he then said "What is it, Bella?" I felt mommy moving her head around. Like she was looking for something then I heard her say "Help me up, Rose" It was quiet and still for a second the mommy said "Please, Rose" Then I could feel someone wrapping their arm around mommy, I figure it must have been Aunt Rosalie. As mommy was moving slowly I heard Jacob say "No, Don't get up" it was so soft, like a whisper. Then mommy kind of snapped back at him by saying "I'm answering your question" I felt mommy move, she was now standing straight up. I also felt a little chill she must have took off whatever was hiding me from Jacob.  
I felt my mommy cradle me; she had one hand below me and one above me. She must have been showing me to Jacob. I wondered what he thought of me I could only imagine how angry he probably was at that moment. I heard Jacob tell mommy how she had looked to him that day.  
He told her that she looked awful; she looked like something was sucking the life out of her. And I knew when Jacob told mommy this that he was talking about me. I felt so bad; I knew I was killing my mommy. I sometimes wished they would have gotten rid of me. Even though I wanted to live and meet my mommy I have come so dearly to love. I knew it wasn't going to be very easy. If she did survive it would be as a vampire, and it would be my fault that she would no longer be human. I hated myself for doing this to my mommy. All she was doing was protecting me and I was killing her. As mommy stood there cradling me something happened. All of a sudden I heard my daddy say "Outside, Jacob" and then he snarled. This scared me. I wanted to just hide and cry. I didn't like when daddy had that hard voice. I came to learn that it meant he was mad. But why was he mad at Jacob? What had happened at the moment to make him get so angry? Then I heard Jacob say "Let's do this" his voice was hard as well. He must have also been angry. Was it me? Was I the reason they are so angry?  
As all this was going on I heard my mommy gasp as she said "No" She went to step forward and stumbled. I'm sure it was Aunt Rosalie that had a hold of her. Then I heard my daddy say "I just need to talk to him, Bella" his voice was softer now, more of a pleading voice. Then I could tell he touched my mommies face. I could feel her lighting up from his touch. Then I heard him say "Don't strain yourself, please rest we'll both be back in a few minutes" his voice was so sincere now. When he spoke with that tone I wasn't scared of him, I liked that tone.  
I felt my mommy trying to sit back down, Aunt Rosalie was the one helping her I was sure. After she was all the way back down I heard her say "Behave, and then come back". I'm not sure who she was talking to daddy or Jacob. I could still hear my daddy and Jacob as they headed out the front door. I heard my daddy say "I'm not ready for you to kill me, Jacob Black" I didn't know what this meant. Kill him? Why would Jacob want to kill my daddy? It wasn't his fault my mommy was going to most likely die. It was mine. I listened closely to my daddy to find out what was going on. The more I tried to listen the more I made mommy sick. She started throwing up again and scream in pain. I felt terrible, I began to sob. I knew this was my entire fault, how could I do this to my mommy. If I could get out now without hurting her I would.  
I tried to listen to my daddy as well as keep from hurting my mommy. I felt so bad for my mommy, she just wanted to save me and for what, to have me kill her for the effort. Mommy must have sensed my tension because she kept rubbing her belly and saying. "It will be alright baby, no one will ever take you from me" I sobbed again. As I tried to be still for my mommy's sake I hear Jacob ask my daddy "It's killing her, right? She's dying." This made me sob harder. Mommy must have looked really bad for him to say that. I couldn't believe what I was doing to my mommy.  
As I was sobbing for what I was doing to my mommy I heard my daddy say "My fault," I couldn't believe he would say it was his fault. It wasn't his fault it was mine; he was trying to put the blame on himself? I couldn't believe after how he reacted about me that he would say it was his fault. He should be saying it was my fault. I wished he would blame me, even though it makes me sad I know it's true. How could it be my daddies fault when he is trying to help her? The more I got upset and moved the more I could hear my mommy yell in pain. She would rub her belly every time I would move and hurt her.  
"It's alright baby" I heard my mommy say as she rubbed her belly. Daddy will be right back I promise. Mommy didn't sound too sure about what she was saying. She tried to make it sound convincing, but you could hear the fear in her voice. Would daddy really come back or would Jacob hurt him, could Jacob hurt him?  
While I was wondering about this I caught Jacob saying "How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs." I couldn't believe he would say this, if he really cared for my mommy like he sounded that he did why would he want to hurt her? Or maybe he thought that I was hurting her and by holding mommy down and forcing me out it would be better. I was starting to sob again, I knew this was my entire fault and now Jacob was blaming me as well as daddy. Then I heard my daddy say "I wanted to, Carlisle would have" My daddy wanted to hold mommy down and force me out? He must really hate me, I know he just wants to help mommy but surely he would have some kind of feeling towards me? I was so scared and sad. I knew daddy hated me for what I was doing to mommy, but I can't believe that he and Granddaddy would have actually forced me out. I wondered why they didn't do this. Why say you would but you haven't, mommy wasn't strong enough to fight them off. Maybe that is where my Aunt Rosalie came in, maybe she was fighting them. Mommy said she would protect me; Rosalie must be the one doing the fighting on behalf of my mommy. I stopped trying to hear what daddy and Jacob were talking about and focused more on trying not to hurt my mommy. It was so hard not to hurt her; every time I breathed I would hurt her. It was so cramped inside mommy, I couldn't blink without hurting her, and I felt so bad for her. I hated myself for wanting to meet them, I knew if I was born I wouldn't get to meet my mommy because in order for me to be born my mommy would die. And if mommy died then daddy would most likely kill me for killing her. Then what is the purpose in wanting to be born if I kill mommy and await my fate for what I have done.  
Mommy had to stay on the couch a lot because she was so big she couldn't move. I knew Aunt Rosalie was always with her, I could hear her always consoling mommy. Always asking if she needed something or if she was alright. I was thankful for her helping mommy so much. I had wondered how come Aunt Rosalie didn't hate me as my daddy did. I was told that Rosalie didn't like my mommy very much because she wanted to become like them. Rosalie said she was making a mistake. So if she thought she was making a mistake how come she sat there watching me kill her. Wouldn't she want to save her from dying or becoming one of them?  
I had a lot go through my rapidly growing mind; mommy always rubbed her belly and talked to me, trying to calm me. As did Rosalie, I knew they loved me and wanted me. But what if mommy did survive, would she really love me for what I did to her? Could she really love a monster like me?  
As I sobbed feeling so bad for my mother I happened to hear my daddy tell Jacob "The moment Bella's heart stops beating, I will be begging for you to kill me". I couldn't believe he said that. Mommy meant everything to him so would he kill me for killing her then have Jacob to kill him? Or would he be so crushed by mommy dying that he would forget about me and just have Jacob kill him? Either way meant that no matter what happened I would never get to met either of my parents. I couldn't stand the thought of being in a world where everyone around me blamed me for the death of my mommy and daddy.  
As these thoughts were going through my mind I could hear footsteps, I knew they were daddy and Jacobs they must be coming back inside. I was scared, scared more than ever. Would Jacob hold mommy down and make Granddaddy force me out? Could he hate me more than my daddy hated me?  
I heard my daddy walk over to my mommy, but Jacobs's footsteps stopped far away. Was he still here? Then I heard my daddy say "We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately" He sound strange when he said this, what was he thinking I wondered, there was no emotion behind his words. Then Aunt Rosalie hissed and said "Over my pile of ashes" You could hear the anger in her voice, it sounded as if she wanted to kill Jacob and my daddy both for even mentioning Jacob being alone with mommy and me.  
It the same emotionless tone as before I heard daddy say "Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?" There was a moment of silence then mommy replied "Rose, its fine. Jakes not going to hurt us. Go with Edward" Did mommy really think Jacob wouldn't hurt me, I could tell he wouldn't hurt mommy just by his voice when he spoke about her. But I was sure he hated me for killing her, as did my daddy.  
While they were still discussing this, I could catch part of their conversation in between my thoughts of how much I knew they hated me. I heard daddy say "Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie, we're the one's she's afraid of" you could hear the anger in his voice as he said this. Was this anger towards me? Or him? Or my mommy for wanting me? I then heard my mommy whisper "No, No Edward I'm not"  
Daddy then tried to make her feel better by saying "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Then I could hear a bunch of footstep, everyone was leaving the room. Except Jacob. He was staying to talk to mommy, to talk her out of keeping me I'm sure. Then I heard a heartbeat close to my mommy. I could feel mommy's hands moving then she said "Thanks, Jake. That feels good" He must have been holding her hands, I knew they were cold, so he must have been warming them up. Then out of nowhere Jacob said "I'm not going to lie, Bells. You're hideous." How could he say that to her, she was beautiful even though I was sucking the life out of her. He should have been more sincere and not so mean to say how bad she looked. Then mommy sighed and said "I know. I'm scary-looking" I couldn't believe my mommy was agreeing with him. She wasn't that bad I know she looked kind of bad but still. He should be trying to make her feel better not worse.  
Well Jacob and mommy talked for a good while he was trying to talk her out of keeping me. Mommy was stubborn, and she wouldn't even listen to him.  
As Jacob and mommy talked I could start to hear the tension in Jacobs's voice. It was slight at first but then it started to get more noticeable then it was full blown. I heard Jacob say "Tell me what the point was then, Bella! What was the point of me loving you? What was the point of you loving him? When you die" I could hear the pain and anger in his voice as he said those words. He loved my mommy, and he hated to see me killing her. And mommy loved daddy but was this really worth it. He didn't want me, he knew I would kill mommy so he wanted nothing to do with me. So what would be the point in mommy going through all this pain?  
Then I heard Jacob say "You're dying for nothing, Bella! Nothing!" This made me sob, he was right. She would be dying for nothing, I wasn't worth all the pain it will cause when I am born and kill mommy. It will hurt Jacob, Daddy, her mommy and daddy. And probably some of daddy's family would be hurt by me killing mommy. I felt mommy put her hands on her belly and rub me gently. I knew this was her telling me it was going to be alright. But it wasn't, I knew it wasn't. Then I could hear my mommy say "Did you know Esme jumped off a cliff? When she was human I mean." I didn't know that until then and then I was told the whole story later.  
Mommy explained a little bit about it to him but I didn't understand it until later when they retold me the story. I was too busy sobbing about what Jacob had said earlier. Mommy and Jacob talked about a lot of things, I heard bits and pieces of it. I would have heard it all but I was so busy thinking among myself and sobbing. I didn't want to hear Jacob calling my mommy stupid and saying what a horrible thing I was. I wanted to protect my mommy, but I couldn't. I wanted to just get out of my mommy and tell Jacob to back off and not to criticize her like that. I hated how he talked to her and how he talked about my daddy. Even though I knew my daddy hated me and how I was afraid of him I didn't like him talking about how it was daddies fault that I was killing mommy.  
As I was getting angry I felt my mommy clutch her belly. I knew I had hurt her yet again. I wish I could have stopped hurting her so much. But I was so angry at Jacob for stuff he was saying to my mommy. He was upsetting her and I didn't like that. I heard mommy say "He's strong that's all" At first I was confused by this, I knew she still thought I was a boy but didn't realize what the "just strong, that's all" meant. Then I got it, when I would kick mommy hard on accident I would leave a purple bruise. I could see this from the inside that is how hard I would kick her. It was proof of what kind of monster I was. I was horrible, a monster. I felt mommy pulling her shirt down, I figured she was trying to cover the proof.  
Then I could hear Jacob talking about something weird, something about mommy having a second chance at a baby or something. Then mommy said "Oh. Ugh. Please, Jacob. You think I should kill my baby and replace it with some generic substitute?" I could hear the anger in her voice. She despised this idea. But was it true? Could mommy kill me and still have a chance at having a normal baby and a normal life?  
Mommy was asking Jacob if daddy put him up to this, to have him convince her to kill me. Daddy really did hate me, he was trying to get everyone to convince mommy to kill me. Mommy was rubbing her hands on her belly trying to soothe me. I loved it when she did this; it made me feel secure when she touched her belly to let me know it was going to be alright. Then mommy said "Wow, He really would do anything, wouldn't he" I wondered what he was doing. I didn't know then. Mommy had told me the story later when I asked her about it. I couldn't believe what daddy was willing to do to make mommy happy. He thought it was just her wanting a baby, any baby.  
After a little longer I heard Jacob get up and start walking away. Then mommy said "Love you, Jake" Mommy had a lot of feelings for Jacob, just not the kind he wanted. He tried to talk some sense into her. But she was to attached to me to listen to anyone. I had wondered a few times if there was some way I could talk to her, whether or not she would listen to me if I told her to kill me so she could live.  
Well I couldn't hear Jacob anymore, but I did hear the others come back into the room. "Are you alright?" Aunt Rosalie asked "I am fine" mommy replied to her, you could hear the tenderness of her voice. "He didn't get anywhere with you did he?" daddy asked. "May we have a minute?" mommy asked, I guess she wanted to talk to daddy alone. I head the others leave the room. Then mommy said "I know what you asked Jacob to do" her voice was so sincere when she said this. Was she talking about him calling her stupid or about the wanting to replace me? Daddy didn't say anything. I felt mommy mover her arms, she must have reached for daddy's hands or something. "It is sweet that you were willing to give me a baby no matter who it was with" mommy told daddy "It isn't the fact that it was just a baby though" "Please, Bella" daddy said "Tell me why you are doing this to yourself? To me?" I felt mommies hand on her belly again, soothing me. "This baby is part of you and part of me" mommy said "I can't destroy something so perfect" I could hear the love in mommies voice when she said this; she truly believed I was worth all her pain.  
Daddy and mommy were both very quiet. After awhile I head the others comeback in. A lot went on for the next hours. I was still growing fast and causing mommy lots of pain. And I was also causing her not to be able to eat. I couldn't stand the stuff she was eating, it tasted badly to me.  
Granddaddy decided to hook mommy up to a bunch of monitors and such. I could hear him telling her what they were for. As I could hear them moving the furniture around, he put an IV into her arm to give her liquid, he strapped a monitor to her to hear her heart and breathing. Both of which were too hard for her. They weren't normal. And he put tubes into her that gave her food. It was strange tasting food; it didn't have any flavour it was just like a thick liquid. It wasn't as bad as the food mommy tried to eat so it didn't bother me so bad.  
I still didn't like it very well but I tried for my mommy's sake to endure it. I needed something else, but how could I tell them that. If they knew what I really needed it would make them hate me more. They would realize what I was doing to mommy, I didn't mean to do it but I was starving and mommy's blood is all I can handle. I tried to force myself to eat the other stuff but it was awful.  
Apparently Jacob was the one who figured it out, he must be pretty smart to be able to understand me more than my own family. I could hear a conversation between Granddaddy, Daddy, Jacob and Aunt Rosalie. They must have been outside cause it was hard to him them whispering. But I did hear daddy say "Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves, what it's not getting?" I wondered if they figured it out. Do they know I need blood, will they hate me worse for needing it to survive?  
I heard everyone come back inside, were they going to kill me now? Knowing what I was doing and what I wanted. I sobbed thinking about how I was literally killing my mommy by sucking the life out of her. Then I heard granddaddy say "We think the foetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty." It was silent for a second the mommy said "oh, OH" she understood what he was saying very quickly. She now knew I was a bloodthirsty monster. Would that make her not love me anymore? Would she want rid of me now? Part of me hoped mommy would say yes to getting rid of me so I would quit killing her. But the other part wanted to be close to her.  
Then I felt mommies hand rubbing her belly, I knew she was saying it will be alright. Then she said "I'm starving, let's go for it" I couldn't believe she was so up for doing this. Does she really love me enough to drink blood? Human blood, to keep me alive?  
I could hear a bunch of commotion going on. I couldn't tell what some of it was, I could hear mommy and daddy talking with Jacob but that was all I could make out. A little while later I heard them talking about a cup that my mommy was going to drink. I knew it was blood and I felt bad for her having to do this for me. Then I heard mommy say "It smells good" I was a little shocked by this statement could she really think this would be good? Was it because I craved it that it made her think she wanted it?  
I wasn't sure of what the reason all I knew was I would have what I needed and would stop hurting my mommy so much for right now. As mommy started drinking it I could automatically taste it, it was so good. I then heard mommy say "It tastes good, too" I couldn't believe my human mommy was drinking blood for me. For us.  
Mommy kept drinking a lot of the blood; it was so good to me and apparently to mommy as well. I could hear her heart starting to beat more normally and her breathing wasn't so shallow. I guess by giving me what I need it was helping her to feel better. She told me once that the blood she drank was really good and she was really glad it helped. She also said if they would have figured it out sooner it wouldn't have been so rough for either of us.  
She drank another cup full, it made me even stronger but it also made her stronger. I was just so happy they figured out what I needed and they didn't kill me for wanting it. I did try to let mommy eat human food as well, I had remembered how good the eggs were when I was first in her and I craved them for her. I could stomach those so it would help her to be able to eat them.  
Aunt Rosalie was so supportive of me and what I needed as was my mommy. I heard Jacob leave, the blood drinking must have been too much or he was going to check with his pack or something. I had heard him say something about an attack or something. I had overheard a conversation about how Jacob was part of a wolf pack and how they changed into wolves to kill vampires. I was told later how the other wolves wanted to kill me and Jacob and a couple others broke away to protect me. Even though he hated me at the time he was willing to protect me for my mommy's sake.  
The rest of the family were hovering and doing stuff for mommy, getting her more blood to drink as well as moving furniture back around. Mommy rubbed her belly and said "It is going to be alright baby; we know what you need now. Sorry mommy didn't realize it sooner" I knew it wasn't her fault for not knowing what I needed; I had no way to tell any of them. I wanted to tell them how much I was sorry for what I was doing and how much I loved my mommy.  
All the blood she was drinking was making me stronger; I tried to sit still so I didn't hurt her. It was really hard to do this, especially now that I had more strength. I moved around a little to try and get comfortable, about that time I heard a crack and then a scream. I had just broken my mommy's rib. I felt so bad I started to sob. I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to move around a bit.  
I felt Aunt Rosalie carry mommy and me up the stairs. Granddaddy said he was going to take and x-ray of mommies ribs to see how bad I broke them. Luckily it wasn't that bad, I still felt terrible for doing it but I didn't mean to. I ended up breaking a second rib by mistake but granddaddy fixed it. Mommy kept rubbing her belly and saying "It's alright baby, it's not your fault" I still wanted to sob for hurting her. Mommy's body was running a fever, it was hot then cold. Guess that is where Seth came in he would keep her warm and daddy would keep her cool depending on how she felt.  
Daddy told mommy how much better she looked, said her cheeks had a slight colour back to them and she didn't look so fragile. Jacob would agree saying "Yeah, you don't look as terrible" So the blood is giving mommy back her strength and colour so she looks and feels better.  
Mommy has made it a normal routine to drink blood like a normal human would drink water or any other liquid. I started to feel a little better knowing mommy was doing better.  
I could hear another voice I never heard before, daddy called him Seth; he was one of the wolves from Jacobs pack. He was helping to protect me and mommy. He sat beside my mommy and kept her warm. Since daddy and the rest were vampires they were cold, and Seth and Jacob where warm. I also heard them talk about someone named Leah but I hadn't heard her voice yet so I didn't know her.  
I could hear mommy and Jacob talking, he was asking her questions about how much longer she was going to have me in her and how come she always wanted me around. One thing that caught my attention was Jacob said "I'll never be part of your family, Bella" I didn't understand it then. But now I do, he loved mommy and wanted her to be with him and not my daddy. But he did end up part of the family. Maybe not the way he wanted but he didn't end up there.  
I could hear mommy trying to tell Jacob that he meant a lot to her and how she wanted him around. I could hear from the tone in his voice that he loved her still but the pain of her being with my daddy was more then he could bear.  
I started to hear daddy saying the name Charlie, he was mommy's daddy. I wondered if I would ever get to meet him, he would probably hate me more than anyone for killing his daughter. I tried to stay still but I was so cramped I had to move; this time I did it more gently. Although it made mommy convulse and I heard granddaddy and daddy talking about it. Mommy said "He's just stretching, that's all" It irritated me a little bit that they still thought I was a boy. I so wished I could have told them I was a girl.  
I started getting use to my daddy's voice, it scared me sometimes when he was angry but when he was sincere his voice was soothing. I loved when mommy would talk to me her voice was so magical, even though it was weak. I still loved it as I loved her.  
I could hear Jacob and Aunt Rosalie arguing or fighting or something. Daddy was quiet and mommy didn't say much, just a few things to Jacob. I wanted to shout at them so bad. I wanted them to hear me like I could hear them. I kept shouting, "I love you mommy" every time she would say something I wanted her to talk more, I loved the sound of her voice it made me so happy. Then I felt a touch, it wasn't mommies touch that I have come to love. It was more hesitant, and a little cold. Was it daddy? Why was he touching mommy's belly?  
Then I heard mommy say "Holy crow, you can hear him!" hear him? Hear who" I thought, were they talking about me? Could daddy hear me? I didn't know if he was listening to me or not but I started thinking about how happy I was to be alive. Then I heard daddy say "He's happy" I couldn't believe daddy could hear me, I was so excited I would be able to tell them how I wasn't hurting mommy on purpose and how I was happy they haven't killed me.  
Then I could feel mommies touch and she said "Of course you're happy pretty baby, of course you are. How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ" EJ? I wondered that must be what she wants to name me because she thinks I am a boy. It didn't matter, mommy knew I loved her and she loved me. She would find out soon enough I was a girl. I told them how much I loved their voices and daddy told mommy what I said. I was so excited that they could hear me now.  
Then I heard Aunt Rosalie say "What if he's a she?" I started to think that maybe they knew I was a girl. Mommy replied to her and said she wanted to name me "Renesmee, if I was a girl" I liked that, it sounded different and interesting. Daddy was able to tell mommy how much I loved and adored her. I could hear the love in daddy's voice now, could it be that he was accepting me? I started to feel as though my perfect family was all coming together. Maybe mommy was right and this would all work out.  
Daddy told mommy that he was so sorry for trying to make her get rid of me. That she was right to want to keep me and how much I loved her and how he now realizes that she knew from the beginning that I loved her. He is trying to plead for forgiveness from mommy for trying to kill me. And of course mommy forgives him how could she not. I was so happy that daddy loved me now, and that he stopped blaming himself and even me for what is happening. I was so happy that it was a possibility that I will have a happy family, granted I don't kill mommy in the process.  
I finally got to hear the voice of Leah, although she was yelling and screaming at my mommy about how badly she has been treating Jacob. I didn't understand all of this. She was yelling so much I couldn't focus on what she was saying. I wanted to get out and tell her to quit. I could feel her upsetting mommy. But then it was over and Leah left. I nudged mommy gently to let her know I loved her. She rubbed her belly and said "I love you to baby"  
I overheard daddy telling Jacob that he wants granddaddy to deliver me tomorrow. Before I try to come out myself. He thinks by doing this that mommy will have a better chance. I was excited I would be meeting mommy and daddy soon.  
Well Jacob and mommy had their normal conversation about different things. I tried to sit still I was so cramped I could barely breath. I heard mommy asked Aunt Rosalie if she could walk to the bathroom this time, usually Aunt Rosalie carried her but she decided to let her walk. Mommy stood up and I could feel the weight of myself against mommy's body. I felt as if she was going to fall over, I tried to hold still but for some reason mommy suddenly leaned forward. When she did this it cramped me so bad that I had to move. Unfortunately when I did mommy started to fall after I cracked something and then she screamed. Then I knew something was wrong, I felt sick which in return made mommy throw up all the blood she just drank. I was so scared, what she alright? Did I finally break something that couldn't be fixed? All I could think was mommy I love you very much. I had hoped daddy would hear and tell her.


	3. Chapter 3 Birth

Chapter 3 Birth

I had already tried to come out myself. I tried biting around me to free myself. I was going to die soon if I didn't get out. When I heard mommy scream I stopped and cried. How could I do this? I would never be able to get out myself. This would kill mommy instantly. I knew daddy and Rosalie would realize soon and get me out to save mommy. Mommy dropped to the floor, jerking around. I cried this time full tears. This was going to end badly after all. I wouldn't get to meet mommy at all. This thought actually annoyed me. How could I be so selfish? My mommy was dying and all I could think about was meeting her. Mommy's life was at risk to save mine. She was still in Rosalie's arms. But there was no sound or movement. Couldn't they see what had happened, why wasn't they helping her. Mommy I love you so much. I whispered touching her. I knew I would be coming out soon. I couldn't breathe at all. I needed to come out. I had tried once already. But with mommy jerking around in pain. I could never do that again.

I felt someone scoop mommy up and run up the stairs. Mommy didn't know anything else that had happened till I had been born. Daddy had to tell me what happened but he thought I wouldn't want to know full details because it wasn't a pretty sight. He told me he freaked out when mommy dropped, He could hear me inside. I remember thinking I need to come out get me out please. Daddy could hear this. That is why they hurried up to get me out. Apparently daddy knew what I was capable of and if he could get there first he would save me and mommy. I tried to be patient but I really did want to meet mommy. Mommy was unconscious at the time. She was still breathing but only just. Which meant I wasn't getting the oxygen I needed. So if mommy died then I would also die.

Once mommy was laid down on the bed as daddy told me. I heard daddy yell "Morphine" I took it that he yelled at Rosalie. As far as I knew only daddy and Rosalie were in the room. I didn't know what Morphine was I presumed it would help mommy. I did ask daddy what it was; he told me it was a drug that helped mommy.

"Alice-get Carlisle on the phone!" I heard Rosalie screech at my auntie Alice. I could see lights, very bright lights on top of me. I was scared because they were so bright and white. I didn't know what was happening. I could hear Jacob in the room as well. Everyone was screaming orders at each other. I could feel mommy being pinned down. I heard Rosalie pulling mommies clothes off. It was scary I was shaking. I did really think that would be it. Mommy hadn't moved since the scream. She hadn't spoken or moved. Daddy told me mommy was nearly dead then. Her body was still and stiff. Her face was a very pale white. Daddy said that he thought it was too late already. They still carried on saving mommy. I remember being very still trying not to make mommy choke on her sick and die. I was torn apart, my life over before it had even begun. I was so upset and anxious. Will mommy pull through this? Will I actually see her alive? I know I would love her, over the last month I have grown to love mommy and I know she loves me, but would she love me if I killed her and would daddy kill me? I was still nervous about all of this. I was also suffocating. I couldn't breathe at all.

I heard someone ask. "What's happening, Edward?" I knew Edward was my daddy. I think the voice I heard was Jacob's.

I just asked my daddy and he said. "Yes it was Jacob's". So it's settled.

By now I couldn't breathe and I was trying to get out or at least find a way to breathe. I was panicking and moving around. I had to hold my breath for what seemed like a lifetime. I could hear mommies heart beating very rapidly. I could only just hear it, I couldn't see anything now. Like a blackout, I was dying falling unconscious to never wake up. Probably like my mommy.

"He's suffocating, the placenta must have detached". That was all I could hear. It was very faint. Like a shadowy voice saying this. I could feel myself falling. Slowly. I was so scared of what I might hit at the bottom. I didn't know what daddy was talking about. But I guessed it was about me. It sounded bad. I was in fact suffocating. I started choking and heaving. Then I heard something, this broke off everything I could feel right now. I stopped falling instantly. The sound I heard was very loud. It made my ears burn.

"Get him OUT". "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" I knew the voice was my mommies. It terrified me so badly that I started shaking and crying. Had I made her shout? Did she wish that she hadn't of gone through with this. Would she hate me if I came out? She sounded very angry.

I then heard my daddy growl at Rosalie. "The morphine".

Then my mommy screamed again. "No NOW". I started choking again. This made my mommy cough up blood. I felt so terrible. I wanted to scream. There wasn't anything to do now. Too late to get rid of me. I was going to kill mommy. I cried again. Tears flown down my face. I wanted to die. I really did. I wanted my mommy to stop feeling like this. I whispered to her. "I love you, I am so sorry" and I pressed my hand to her tight. I wanted to comfort her.

I could hear voices. Only muffled voices. I was suffocating now, taking my last few breaths. I could hear hissing sounds. Angry hissing. I really did think they were hissing at me for doing this to my mommy. I cowered with my hands over my eyes, I couldn't see anything still. Except blackness, nothing. I could hear the noises but not see anything.

I started coughing up blood. I was terrified this was it. The end before the beginning. I was dying now. I could still hear everyone. Only just though. I could taste the blood I as coughing up. It was coming out rapidly now.

"Let the morphine spread". Daddy shouted. Had daddy caused this? Was this his way of killing me now. It was working. I couldn't breathe and I was coughing up my blood. But would my auntie Rosalie allow him to do this. I wish I could see what was happening. I tried opening my eyes but they felt really heavy. I was drifting off again. Falling.

"There's no time, He's dying". Auntie Rosalie hissed. I knew they were on about me. Nobody seemed to do anything. I couldn't hear anything for a few seconds.

"No Rose". Daddy said. I didn't know what they were doing. But I really wanted to know. I needed to come out. Blood was coming out of my mouth and nose now; I was choking and trying to grasp air. There wasn't any air at all. I was still drifting away.

Just then I heard a crash. What was happening? Was someone fighting knowing mommy was dying and so was I. Why weren't they doing anything? Was it too late now? Should I just wait till I couldn't breathe anymore, my lungs bursting and my eyes tightly shut?

At last someone was taking control. "Alice, get her out of here!" Daddy shouted to my auntie Alice. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you".

This was really interesting was Jacob going to agree to save mommy and me, even though he hated mommy for marrying daddy and he hated me for killing the person he loved. By daddies voice it was clear he wasn't messing around. I didn't hear Jacob say anything to object.

Then daddy growled. "CPR" Now I knew no one else was in the room. He had to be talking to Jacob. What if Jacob suddenly refused? Would daddy save me alone? Would he fight Jacob to save us knowing we had limited time? But Jacob just said. "Yes". He was saving us. I was very thankful to him. He was saving us now. He must care a little bit about us now. "Thank you. Daddy, Jacob". I whispered.

"Get him out before-"I heard one of them hiss. Seconds later came the most terrifying noise ever. A loud cracking noise louder than any noise I had ever heard. This was followed by Jacob saying. "Get it out of her, she won't feel anything now." I heard a crash.

Then everything went silent.

When I had waked up, I still felt lightheaded and drowsy. I had falling unconscious due to not being able to breathe.

I could feel someone blowing air into us. It was an amazing feeling and the drowsiness was slipping away.

I also felt something scraping across me. I could just about see it since mommies skin was so thin. Daddy was cutting mommy open, I was going to be rescued if I held on a little bit longer.

I felt daddy's teeth rip open mommy up and pull me out.

I sucked in the air. It felt so nice and cool. I looked over at my mommy who lay so still. Her eyes were closed and she looked terrible.

I looked at daddy who was holding me at arm's length. "Renesmee." He whispered. I looked at him. He looked very troubled, I knew he didn't sleep but he looked very tired and I also knew that he didn't have anything against me personally. He just loved my mommy very much; he was only trying to protect her.

I heard mommy weakly say. "Let me... give her to me" Daddy stretched to mommy, I brushed against Jacob's arm which felt very warm.

Mommy had a very loose grip around me. I looked at her and felt so bad. The guilt filled my body and I felt so sad. She looked so weak and ill. I knew it was my entire fault. I had survived now but would my mommy. She didn't look like she would survive another day. Unless someone could help her out which I thought was highly unlikely.

Mommy hugged me close to her. By now I was so hungry and tired. I was enjoying the hug from my mommy. I tried to kiss her but I guess I didn't realise how strong I was. Mommy gasped wincing. She lost grip of me but by then my daddy had me.

"No Renesmee." Daddy had said to me. I looked back at mommy whose eyes had rolled into her head. I felt so sad and angry at myself. Had I just ruined mommies' chances of survival? I deserved to be killed.

I heart mommies' heart stop beating. Jacob had run to my mommy breathing into her and pressing on her chest.

"Take the baby." Daddy said trying to hand me to Jacob. Jacob was still breathing into mommy.

"Throw it out of the window."He said not taking his eyes off of my mommy.

A voice in the doorway said. "Give her to me." My daddy and Jacob both snarled together.

"I've got it under control; give her to me until Bella..." Daddy pushed me to Rosalie who hovered around the door.

The last thing I heard in that room was daddy say. "My venom."

Rosalie had cleaned me up and wrapped me up in a blanket.

After she had prepared me with a bottle, she sat on the sofa with me wrapped up in her arms. I looked up at her, she looked so happy. For once I did not feel happy to see her. She hadn't exactly sided with my daddy who knew what would have happened to mommy. She looked so happy to see me. Had Rosalie sided with mommy for a reason? Daddy had said that she would do what she would to stop my daddy killing me. Why was she so determined to keep me alive? I was confused; she should be acting like my daddy and Jacob. Not wanting to go near me or touch me.

Yet she was murmuring and cooing at me like I was the best thing she had ever seen.

Jacob was around me. I could hear him breathing. He had giving up on my mommy, it was too late. I would have thought Jacob would want to leave. I just hoped he hadn't come down to kill me, I doubt Rosalie would let him since she was so obsessed with me. When my mommy had told me what had happened with Rosalie I understood what she did and why she did it but I was still annoyed that she would have gone that far to have her own baby.

Rosalie had finished feeding me. I was satisfied yet still empty. I had killed my mommy and there was nothing that could bring her back. I guess that my daddy wouldn't want anything to do with me and I would be adopted by Rosalie.

Rosalie put her cold cheek against my face and murmured something I couldn't quite understand. She lifted me to rest over her shoulders.

That's when I saw Jacob staring at me. He looked like he was going to attack me. It was only fair that I had killed my mommy so he should kill me. I felt so sorry for him that the person he loved more than anything, even though she was married to my daddy, had died.

Jacob slowly tiptoed to me. He looked mad. Most likely at me and Rosalie. Me more though.

When he was right next to me where I could feel his breath in my face. He suddenly changed his facial expression from mad and annoyed to a loving smile. I was so confused.

He looked at me like Rosalie looked at me, like I was the best thing in the world.

Two days later my mommy woke up. That morning Rosalie had come to check on me after she had fed me. She had held me and told me that my mommy was ok. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt like crying. I had not killed my mommy now the guilt washed over me and melted away. I felt happy like I wanted to sing. Rosalie cooed over me as she did every day. But this time I didn't mind I just smiled at her keeping my eyes fixed onto her's. I don't think Rosalie was as happy as I was. I just couldn't wait to tell Jacob.

When Jacob had imprinted on me, Rosalie wasn't exactly the happiest about it but she knew she didn't have a choice. She had warmed to Jacob after a while and Jacob had even held me. He just smiled at me. He didn't coo over me like Rosalie did but he held me in his arms cuddling me. I started nibbling his warm skin. He just tasted warm but I enjoyed nibbling on him since I couldn't tell him how much I appreciate him being here for me and mommy. Jacob didn't seem to mind me nibbling him he just laughed it off and patted my head.

I had found out that Jacob was a wolf. It was so funny because I heard Rosalie and Jacob talking about it; I wanted to see it for myself. I cried and moaned for them to hear me, I wish one of them could hear me thinking. I stared into Jacob's eyes thinking. Please hear me; I want to see you as a wolf. But they just stared at me.

About an hour before my mommy woke up everyone was crowded around me. My granddaddy had made me a bottle. Rosalie had gotten me prepared for my feed. When she had put the bottle in my mouth and I had sucked up. I didn't expect to taste what I did.

I spluttered and pulled a face. Everyone laughed. "Renesmee." Everyone said crowding around me. "It looks like she has our habits of feeding."Carlisle said coming towards me. I touched his face and he suddenly froze.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I could do. Actually I was pretty scared. How was I doing this? When I had taken my hand off of granddaddy he was still shocked and amazed. "Unbelievable." He whispered.

Everyone looked worried. "What's wrong?" Rosalie and Jacob asked.

"Renesmee, can you do that to Jacob and auntie rose?" Granddaddy had said.

I nodded and touched each of them showing them my birth and Jacob imprinting on me just has I did granddaddy. They froze just like granddaddy. "Wow." They whispered. They looked at me like Rosalie and Jacob did.

At that moment I had never felt more loved and wanted. Since I knew what I could do I touched Jacob. Letting him see what I was thinking. He chuckled like my daddy did.

"What did she do?" Rosalie asked.

"Renesmee wants to see me in my wolf form." He looked around the room. Everyone was smiling and Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Rosalie looked at granddaddy.

"Yes it should be fine, as long as Jacob does it outside." Carlisle nodded.

Jacob disappeared and reappeared all fury and soft. Everyone was crowded around us still ready to leap into action if anything happened. I giggled and everyone laughed. Jacob brushed against me and I smiled at him. I leaned to him. Rosalie had her arms wrapped around me tightly but I wriggled and fidgeted. Rosalie carried me closer to Jacob.

When she sat me on the floor next to him she gasped. "She can sit up on her own." Rosalie had said. Everyone had laughed and chatted.

Later that day when Jacob had me. Rosalie was with my mommy. Jacob was telling me that my mommy should wake up soon and then I could see her. I was so excited. Would she be fully recovered or would she be hurt still? I touched Jacob and he shook his head at me.

"No Renesmee, mommy is going to be strong. She is fixed." Jacob had reassured me. I just lay in his arms. I had fallen asleep.

When I had woken up I could hear a new voice. It sounded like my auntie Rosalie voice but softer and quieter. I cried and wriggled. When everyone had come downstairs except mommy and daddy, I started crying. "Renesmee really wants to see Bella." Jacob had said. Rosalie had scooped me into her arms and held me close to the window.

"Renesmee, watch." She said. I looked out of the window at the forest at the back of the house.

I saw my daddy jump out of the window. I must have looked confused and worried because Rosalie had reassured me that he was fine.

Minute's later mommy had joined him. "Rosalie move out of the way." Alice had yelled. Rosalie moved back. I saw mommy jump out of the window. She looked beautiful. I couldn't wait to see her. Alice opened the window and caught whatever my mommy had thrown. I watched them disappear into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 A new Life

Chapter 4. New life

Well I wasn't sure at first where mommy and daddy were going, I stared out the window as I watched them disappear into the woods. I touched Rosalie's face with a concerned look. "It's alright," she assured me "They are just hunting." I was a little confused, what did that mean? Were they hunting humans to survive? Then Rosalie told me "No honey, they are hunting animals. You will soon learn this way of life." I kept staring out the window, waiting for them to come back so I could officially meet them. I was so excited to meet my mommy; I was relieved I hadn't killed her.

Rosalie stood near the window holding me for what seemed like forever, she let me look and wait for my mommy and daddy to come back. I was so anxious to see them, especially my mommy. I wanted to show her how sorry I was for what I put her through, but how thankful I was that she was willing to die for me. I continued to stare out the window when I seem them coming, I starting getting excited, wanting to go meet them. Before I could show Rosalie I heard Jacob say "Let me first, just to be sure." I wasn't sure what he meant, was he going to test my mommy, does he think she would kill me for what I did?

I stared out the window as I watched Jacob walk down to the forest line. I saw my mommy and daddy coming up through there when they suddenly stopped. I think Jacob took mommy by surprise. She later told me that she thought he was protecting her form hurting me but then learned it was him protecting me. After a while of mommy and Jacob talking they were laughing, then Jacob sprinted towards the house with a concerned look as mommy and daddy followed. Rosalie was still holding me she stepped away from the window and towards the front door, I wasn't sure what she was doing, was she trying to get near the door just in case my mommy tried to attack me? Rosalie had told me that mommy might not be able to be around me because I was part human, and that she may want to hurt me. She said that mommy wouldn't mean to but it was hard to control her new self from the smell of a human. Even though I was only part human there was a chance she may come after me. After what I put she through I wouldn't blame her if she did.

Jacob stood in front of Rosalie and me, as mommy and daddy walked into the house. I leaned forward to look around Jacob; I wanted so badly to see my mommy up close and to feel her. "I was out just two day?" mommy said with a surprised look, she told me later that she couldn't believe how big I was for being only two days old. I reached my hand towards her then placed it on Rosalie's throat. Rosalie patted my hand and said "Yes, that's her." I stared at mommy then I smiled at her. Mommy took a step towards me and instantly everyone reacted. Jasper and Emmett got in front of mommy, daddy grabbed mommy from behind. Auntie Alice stayed still "Oh, give her some credit; She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too." she told them. "I'm okay." mommy said in a sweet voice as she patted my daddy's hand. "Keep close though, just in case." she added as she started towards me again. I wiggled around in Rosalie's arms, trying to get to my mommy.

As I waited impatiently for my mommy to take me the others kept talking, daddy was telling them about mommy on the hunt, saying she went after some humans, then stopped, they all seemed amazed that she did this, I was a little annoyed cause I wanted them to be quiet and let mommy come to me. I wanted to show her what I could do. I lifted my hand towards her again; she mimicked the movement by lifting hers as well. "Edward," mommy said as she leaned around Jasper to see me better. "Please?" As daddy and auntie Alice tried to get Jasper to move I got more impatient so I let out a high pitch wail. That got everyone's attention. They all swarmed around me asking what was wrong. I wanted so badly to tell them to just let mommy have me. I went to Jacob and tried to show him what I wanted. Finally Rosalie got the hint and said "See? She just wants Bella." My mommy looked shocked. "She wants me?" she said in a low whisper, she seemed surprised at this fact.

As she got closer I reached towards her, Jacob was trembling as he tried to hold onto me. Mommy reached for me and as Jacob stretched his arms towards her, making sure she had me cradled, I was finally in my mommies arms. I was so excited and happy to be so close to her once again. She was so beautiful, more then I could have imagined. Last time I seen her she looked awful, she looked dead. I guess she basically was after my entrance into this world, but now she was beautiful and strong. She held me close to her body. It was cool and hard but I loved it. She smelled so good as well. I looked up and smiled at her then I reached my hand towards her face. When I touched her she tightened her grip on me, I must have took her by surprise when I started showing her all the images in my head. As I showed mommy all the images of my birth everyone was silent, Jacob and myself were the only ones breathing. No one said a word. I let my hand come off her cheek then I smiled at her once again.

"What...was...that?" mommy asked in total shock. Everyone started asking what she seen and stuff. Mommy was shocked that I showed her that, it was like nothing she has ever seen before. They told mommy about my gift and after she calmed down she pressed her lips to my forehead and gave me a kiss, her lips were so cold, and they felt so good on my skin. I loved mommy so much and now she knows. I am so glad she didn't hate me for what I did to her.

I seen a slight smile on my mommies face, but that smile soon turned, when Jacob said "Haven't we experimented enough for one day? Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it." I could sense mommy getting angry, she didn't understand why Jacob was being this way. "What is your problem Jacob?" she demanded. Jacob was right against mommy; daddy and Rosalie threatened to throw him out if he didn't cool it. I wasn't sure what was going on. At least not until mommy said "No!" She told Rosalie to take me. She told daddy to stand near me so she didn't hurt him. I was later told that when mommy found out about Jacob imprinting on me she was mad. This is when she found out; I was confused at the moment as to what was going on. "You didn't." mommy said as Jacob backed away from her. "You stupid mutt. How could you? My baby!" I seen the anger building up, she was mad over Jacob imprinting on me. I didn't understand how come this made her mad. Mommy and Jacob went outside the house, I wanted to tell them to stop but I couldn't I just stared out the window. Rosalie held me tight, trying to keep me from going to them. I seen the other two wolves that were with Jacob go to his side. I couldn't hear what was going one but I knew it was a fight. Mommy was yelling I could tell, she was so angry and Jacob was basically begging her. He tried to make her see his side. I think anyway. After a few minutes I saw mommy lunge towards Jacob, only she hit Seth instead.

After the fight was over and Granddaddy patched Seth up, Rosalie and Jacob took me on the front porch. I could hear mommy trying to apologize to Seth but he kept telling her not to worry about it. I didn't hear much about what was going on; Jacob and Rosalie were fighting over who was going to feed me. I didn't really care who did it just as long as someone did. I would have preferred my mommy but after what happened everyone including her thought it would be best if she stayed away from me for awhile, at least until she got herself under control. She was still upset about Jacob imprinting on me, I really wanted to be with her but I could understand that she didn't want to do to me what she accidently did to Seth. She aimed for Jacob but Seth got in the way, what would happen if I was the one that got in the way. I would have got hurt and then mommy would really be upset about what she did. She was so upset about hurting Seth already; she couldn't handle hurting me too. So I sat there on Jacob's lap as he fed me, I liked to bite him to let him know I was hungry. It was rather funny to see him cringe and Rosalie thought it was hilarious.

Once I was fed Rosalie took me and her and Jacob both stood up, I knew what was coming. They headed inside the door as Granddaddy came down the stairs with the measuring tape and stuff. It was time to measure me and see how much I have grown. My mommy and daddy were standing across the room, mommy looked confused, she didn't' know what was going on. While Granddaddy was measuring me, daddy was explaining to mommy about what was going on. She looked shocked; she didn't understand why I was growing so fast. Honestly I didn't understand it either, but I was told that I was special. I squirmed around, I wanted my mommy, and I reached my hands towards Rosalie. She bent down and I touched her face. "What does she want?" Jacob asked as he looked at me. "Bella, of course." Rosalie replied looking at mommy. "How are you?" "Worried." mommy replied. "I'm in control." Jacob stood there a little uneasy as Rosalie took me to mommy. Jasper was standing beside her as was daddy. I reached for mommy as she reached for me. Once I was in her arms I touched her cheek. I wanted to show mommy about my day. First I showed her the fight between her and Jacob, the one where Seth got hurt. I showed her how much I cared for Jacob as she once did. "Oh, wonderful, perfect." she said with a groan. "I told you she liked me too." Jacob said with a laugh. Daddy tried to convince mommy that is was just because he tasted better to me then they did. I didn't want mommy to hate Jacob for imprinting me, I liked him to.

I then showed mommy about when she drank from the metal cup, I shouldn't have showed her this cause when I did I was taken from her and Jasper pinned her arms behind her. She was confused as was I. I found out that they thought she was going to hurt me because she remembers the taste of human blood. It was my fault for showing her this but then they let her go, she didn't overreact like they thought she would have. Once she was free again I was given back to her. Jasper was irritated at how calm mommy was and how well she could control herself. He left the house trying to understand what was going on. I showed mommy some more images as her and daddy talked about Jasper.

Everyone around us was talking but I kept my mommies attention, I continued to tell her about my day. She held me by the window and we looked into each other's eyes. I showed her all about the sparrows and the yucky formula that Granddaddy was trying to make me drink. I didn't like it very much but they said I needed to try it. I even played the song that daddy crooned for me. I showed it to her twice; I loved it so much that I wanted to share it over and over again with her. As I showed her more and more I began to get very tired, soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up mommy and daddy weren't nowhere around, I panicked a little until Rosalie said "They will be here soon." I calmed down knowing she would never lie to me, I sat in the floor playing with some silverware. Rosalie and Emmet stood above me and Alice, Jasper, Grandmother and Granddaddy sat on the couch watching me. After a little bit I seen Mommy and daddy coming through the door, I threw the spoon I had down and reached my arms up. Mommy bounced across the floor and scooped me up; we stared at each other and smiled. I touched mommies cheek and let her know I was hungry, I seen daddy go into the kitchen I figured he was getting me breakfast. Mommy asked about how long I been up and stuff and the others talked a few minutes, I really didn't pay much attention, I was too busy staring at mommy. They talked about the cottage; mommy said "We'll get your room set up right away. You'll like the cottage. Its magic." then she thanked Grandmother for it. Emmett made some snide remark about it still standing, I wasn't sure what he meant but it made mommy snap at him. Then Rosalie said something about Jacob, I hadn't seen him since last night so I didn't know where he was.

While they were talking mommy handed me to Rosalie, I guess she didn't feel comfortable feeding me yet, since I was drinking blood. I sat in Rosalie's lap while I ate. The others were talking about Jacob, when suddenly Alice jumped up. "What is he doing? She said "What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything!" then she said something about how mommy was dressed. I was worried about Jacob, what did he do? Then daddy got a mad look and said "He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today" Alice sneaked out the back door while everyone just stood there. "He told Charlie?" mommy gasped. I was told about Charlie, he was mommies, daddy. He was human like mommy use to be. While we stood there Jacob came into the house, he was shaking his wet hair, and he splattered water all over.

"Hey, guys." Jacob said as we all just looked at him. Mommy reached her arms out and Rosalie handed me to her. I could sense the tension mommy had, she was upset about Jacob telling Charlie. I could tell she was holding me so she wouldn't attack Jacob again. But I thought it was all over when Jacob said "Charlie'll be here soon. Just a heads up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something." I could feel mommy shaking, she was ready to kill Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5 strange encounter

Chapter 5. Strange encounter

"You assume way too much." Mom spat at Jacob. "What. Have. You. Done? Mommy asked.

She had me in her arms. I loved the feeling of mommy's ice cold skin on my face. Jacob was smiling at mommy; he looked kind of annoyed at her. "Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there right? Well, problem solved."

Let me just clarify that Blondie is Jacob's nickname for Rosalie. I didn't know why he was so mean to her since she was the one who looked after me when I was first born. I didn't want to move away if it meant leaving Jacob. Who would I have to bite then? Mommy was still shaking as she held me in her arms, I was still a little scared in case mommy turned on me and couldn't control herself anymore.

I was a little nervous about seeing Charlie; mommy obviously didn't want to see him now she had turned into a vampire. It was too dangerous for mommy to be around him.

"Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you've put him in?" Mommy yelled at Jacob. I didn't like it when she said things like this. I was scared for all of us even though mommy was protected by the rest of our family. What would happen if Charlie found out our secret? Would he die, would mommy be able to resist him forever and what if I couldn't control myself? If I shown Charlie what I had shown mommy then I could give him a heart attack. I didn't want to risk this with Charlie.

Jacob snorted. "I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

Mommy was still shaking because of Jacob who had calmed down now but mommy was furious. Just then daddy darted across the room and stood right in Jacob's face. I was worried they would fight over this. I knew daddy wanted to protect his family from any danger or from mommy or me doing anything that hurt Charlie.

"That's just a theory, mongrel," daddy snarled. "You think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!" Daddy was spitting the words out.

I didn't want anyone hurt. I touched mommy anxiously showing her what mommy and Jacob were saying was upsetting me. Mommy hugged me tighter. I felt a little happier that she wasn't going to do anything.

Jacob looked scared. The first time I had ever seen him scared. What my mommy and daddy was saying had finally sunk into Jacob's mind.

"Bella will be in pain?" Jacob asked. He looked at mommy and me.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!" daddy said to him still close up to his face

Mommy suddenly flinched whilst holding me, she looked so scared. I think she was imagining Charlie. She had to resist him for all of our sake.

"I didn't know that," Jacob whispered. He looked scared just like mommy did. I think he realized how things would work if anything was to go wrong.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first," daddy growled back through his teeth. He looked like he wanted to kill Jacob. I was so nervous that something bad would happen it scared me so much.

"You would have stopped me." Jacob confessed. Daddy would of stopped Jacob, he wasn't lying about it. But he shouldn't have gone behind their backs and done this.

"You should have been stopped—" daddy spat. I was cowering in mommy's chest. Daddy was scary.

"This isn't about me." mommy interrupted daddy and Jacob. She stood very still, keeping me very close to her chest.

"This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in Danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?" her voice sounded very shaky. I was sure that if she could she would be crying. I didn't want mommy to be sad.

When I had asked mommy about this she had told me the story of how she had to save daddy and the vampire law said that mommy needed to be turned so she didn't reveal the secret. I had guessed that the vampire law didn't trust anybody so if they found out that Charlie knew about this then he would of had to be changed as well.

I had asked mommy why changing Charlie was such a bad idea. Mommy just shook her head horrified. She didn't want Charlie involved in this world because it was too dangerous for him. She didn't want him to be in pain and suffering because of her.

Jacob's face was still troubled. He obviously hadn't paid attention to anything mommy had just said. He was still cowering away from daddies stare. I wish I could have done something to help my family. If Charlie knew about me he would suspect something. That's what my family was worried about. How would mommy tell Charlie that I was born within a month and that I am not a human? What if I bit him? Would he die? Would mommy and daddy kill me if I hurt Charlie? I would be taking my mommy and daddy's side on this one, Jacob was very irresponsible for doing this.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him." Jacob laughed at mommy. Daddy snarled at him. I just curled my fingers round mommies tightly. I knew mommy wanted to hit him and so did I.

"But he's coming here!" mommy yelled. She was shaking again.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself." Jacob smiled to himself. Mommy sighed impatiently.

Mommy untightened her grip from me for two seconds before curling them back securely. "Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this." She yelled at Jacob.

"I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about me. Well, show is probably a better verb." Jacob looked quite pleased with himself.

I understood what he meant by showing him. I was scared for Charlie. He was an ordinary human who knew nothing about this world. He could have had a heart attack or stroke.

"He phased in front of Charlie," daddy hissed. He was clarifying this for mommy.

"You what?" mommy yelled at him

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I got to say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless," Jacob said. Jacob was being selfish. If Charlie had died it would of been Jacob's fault no doubt mommy would never let him near me again and daddy would probably kill him. As much as Jacob annoyed me sometimes I did like having him around, he couldn't care too much about us otherwise he wouldn't have done it

"You absolute moron! You could have given him a heart attack!" mommy was still yelling at Jacob. I just lay still on her. I was angry but the coldness of her body was soothing for me.

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favour here." Jacob was trying to make it sound like telling Charlie was a good thing. I knew it wasn't and I wasn't half as smart as Jacob.

"You have half of that, Jacob." Mommy's voice was flat and steely. "You have thirty seconds to tell me every single word before I give Renesmee to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won't be able to stop me this time."

"Jeez, Bells. You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?" Jacob rolled his eyes at mommy. I just looked over my shoulder at the wall.

"Twenty-six seconds." Mommy said.

Jacob moved away from mommy and towards the chair. He seemed very relaxed, almost too relaxed for what he had done. I didn't like the way Jacob's pack were looking at mommy. Hate filled their eyes. I hid in mommy's chest.

"So I knocked on Charlie's door." Jacob started. He was looking at mommy the whole time. And asked him to come for a walk with me. He was confused, but when I told him it was about you and that you were back in town, he followed me out to the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, and that things were a little weird, but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him I had to show him something first. And then phased." Jacob shrugged.

He looked bored. I just nestled closer to mommy even though I couldn't get any closer

"Well, you said I only had thirty seconds—okay, okay." Mommy looked like she was going to kill Jacob. If looks could kill. Jacob carried on looking more serious.

"Lemme see… I phased back, he took a deep breath. After he started breathing again, I said something like, 'Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing has changed—except that now you know. Lie will go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this.'

Mommy was still shaking. After Jacob had told her everything including mommy looking more like Esme than Renee, who was her mom. Daddy was hissing loudly at Jacob. Mommy was staring with her mouth open wide at Jacob who said. "Charlie had asked if you had turned into an animal, too." He then started laughing and said something about mommy not being cool. Mommy was very cool. She was very loving and selfless. How could he say that? He didn't seem to notice that no one found him amusing. Even Rosalie snorted at him and pulled a dirty look at him.

"I told him about the wolf pack but I think he had all he could take because he said to me that he only wants to know what he needs to know. Jacob had also told Charlie that mommy had known what daddy was all along but that didn't stop her at all. Apparently Charlie was a little annoyed about this. Mommy relaxed a little bit, even managing to smile. Daddy still looked horrified.

Mommy asked Jacob. "What did you tell him about Renesmee?" her voice sounding very concerned. I tilted my head to the side listening more carefully once my name had been mentioned. So Charlie knew about me. I thought mommy would of had to hide me away because of what I am. I was still worrying about revealing the secret that Jacob had nearly revealed today. I think Charlie could only take so much before he collapsed. I had to be good.

Jacob had told Charlie that I was an orphan. I didn't quite know what that was but once I had asked mommy and she explained to me. I was hurt and upset. Mommy explained that she had to lie otherwise we could of all been in danger.

It was horrible to have to lie about everything. I could tell mommy was sad about having to lie to her dad. Daddy didn't say anything the whole time Jacob talked about me.

Jacob had said that I was adopted and that Charlie was my granddaddy.

Mommy looked like she was going to cry again. She had to keep blinking even though she didn't have to blink at all.

"But she's changing so fast," Mommy whispered. I clung tightly to her. I was only days old yet I already looked months old. I was growing very fast. I would be able to speak soon and even walk. It would be nice to talk to mommy properly.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together," Jacob said in a soft voice. He came up to mommy and me and waved the pack off. Jacob started to back out with them. I reached out to Jacob trying to get into his arms. I wanted to show him how angry I was at him but I didn't want him to leave me. Mommy grabbed my hand away from Jacob. She held me tight to her I didn't catch what Jacob had said next because his voice was very low. I did hear him talk about me though. He said. "She's the most wonderful person in the whole world.' And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have a chance to get to know her. But that if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he'd deal."

I was happy that we wouldn't be leaving; well we might not be leaving. I wanted to know if we left would Jacob come with us or would that be it. I don't think mommy would leave him behind after all he had done for her and me. But I wasn't sure seeing as Jacob had just caused us a lot of trouble

Jacob smiled "Still friends?" He asked.

Mommy smiled back at Jacob. I knew she didn't want to smile, Jacob was still her friend and even though she was mad at him for imprinting on me she still liked him.

Jacob held his hand out to mommy, she took a deep breath shifting me around onto her other arm. She held her hand out for Jacob and they shook. "If I don't kill Charlie tonight, I'll consider forgiving you for this." Mommy said. Still looking kind of angry. But she was smiling now.

"When you don't kill Charlie tonight, you'll owe me huge." Jacob beamed at mommy.

mommy didn't say anything.

He held out his other hand toward me, a request this time. "Can I?" he asked. I struggled in mommy's arms. I wanted to tell Jacob how angry I was and that I wasn't going to forgive him so easy.

"I'm actually holding her so that my hands aren't free to kill you, Jacob. Maybe later." She smiled at him. I really hoped she was joking. I don't think she would kill him anyway, his pack were still in the house. Jacob just sighed at mommy.

Alice interrupted all of us coming in through the door. Just after Jacob asked to have me. I really wanted to tell Jacob what I was feeling but mommy wouldn't let him. She was obviously mad at him still.

"You, you, and you," she snapped, glaring at the werewolves. "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to see. Bella, you'd better give him the baby, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway." Mommy reluctantly handed me to Jacob. Once I was in Jacob's arms I shown him what I was feeling. He held me close to him I could feel how warm he was, but not as warm as me. He was chuckling slightly at my anxiousness. Mommy had said to Jacob. "I'm not going to thank you." Jacob acted like he had done all of us a favour. This wasn't right at all. Charlie didn't belong in this dangerous world. Jacob should have known this, he wasn't stupid.

Jacob took me to Seth who slumped into the corner of the room. Jacob sat on the floor with me. I picked the spoons up I had earlier and started banging them together. I loved having all the attention on me.

Leah, who was the same as Jacob. Pursed her lips. "Am I allowed to leave?" she asked, her hands were shaking and she looked kind of mad.

"Of course." Jacob said. I was still banging the things together. Jacob was holding me tightly so I didn't hurt myself.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path," Alice added. Alice was standing in front of mommy. I didn't know what she was doing. Jacob was watching just like I was.

Leah walked out of the back door and into the bushes. I knew what she was doing because Jacob always did the same when he turned into a wolf. I loved it when he was a wolf. He always let me hug him and he was so furry. Daddy was always anxious when Jacob did this Daddy was standing next to mommy. I couldn't see what was happening because Alice was in the way. "You can do this. I know you can. I'll help you; we all will." Daddy sounded calm and ready. I just hoped neither of us ruined mommy's chances of having Charlie in her life.

"If I didn't believe you could handle it, we'd disappear today. This very minute. But you can. And you'll be happier if you can have Charlie in your life." Daddy said. He was calm with mommy but I knew mommy was panicking. I wanted to soothe mommy so I started wriggling around.

The next thing I saw was mommy catching a small white box. I was curious to know what was in the box.

"When did you—" mommy started but Alice interrupted her.

"Before you left on the honeymoon. I was prepared for several possible futures." She smiled to herself.

I still couldn't see mommy and I really wanted to know what was in the box. All I could see was mommy putting whatever was in the box in her eyes.

"I see what you mean," Mommy didn't look happy with whatever she had put in her eyes. I wanted her to hold me so I could see what was happening. I started wriggling and moving. Jacob gripped me tighter

"How do I look?" mommy asked when she had finished.

Edward smiled. "Gorgeous. Of course—" daddy said. I still couldn't see anything.

"Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous," Alice was talking to mommy.

"It's better than red, but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won't last forever the venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway, because humans need bathroom breaks?" She shook her head.

"Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

I just assumed that mommy was very nervous about meeting her daddy. I didn't know what to expect but I was also nervous. Rosalie and grandma were telling mommy how to act human. This was pretty funny but I still wanted her to hold me. I had hardly seen her since I had been born.

"How long do I have?" mommy sounded nervous.

I was still banging things around and trying to bite free from Jacob who was smiling at me, laughing actually. I heard my family telling mommy what to do when Charlie arrived.

"No, I think I got it all," she said. "Sit, look around, blink, and fidget." Mommy had to shout over the TV because Emmett put it on loud.

"Right," Esme approved. She hugged mommy tightly. I heard uncle Jasper telling mommy to hold her breath. But if she could resist me her daughter, she would be able to resist her daddy. Mommy breathed loudly to show everyone that she had got it.

Daddy also hugged mommy. I was the one who wanted to hug mommy. "You can do this." I heard him say and then he kissed mommy. I was upset now I wanted mommy to pay attention to me. Jacob wasn't letting me go. I started sobbing quietly. Jacob held me close to him. I touched him but he didn't look like he had noticed. He was staring at mommy.

"Two minutes," Alice shouted. "Maybe you should start out already on the couch. You've been sick, after all. That way he won't have to see you move right at first." Alice pulled mommy onto the couch.

I could finally see what mommy had put into her eyes. When I had seen her just half an hour ago. Her eyes were bright red, now they were a warm brown. Just like mine. I still didn't know what they were called but they suited mommy really well. I still wanted to be with mommy though. Jacob was still ignoring my request.

"Jacob, I need Renesmee," Mommy said. Finally I was getting some attention.

Jacob didn't move. I moved around more trying to get to mommy.

Alice shook her head. "Bella, that doesn't help me see." She whined. I was also whining. I wanted Jacob to give me to my mommy. He had no right not doing as she asked.

"But I need her. She keeps me calm." Mommy was still panicky. I just smiled. Knowing any minute I would be pressed against mommy's cold skin.

"Fine," Alice groaned. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll try to see around her." She sighed looking impatient.

Jacob sighed. But took me to mommy. I was happy again next to her cold skin. Mommy was very stiff. She must of been terrified. Jacob then went to sit with Seth again, avoiding looking at Alice.

Daddy came to sit with me and mommy. It was really nice the way he loved us. We were finally a family. I am so glad nothing bad happened to mommy. I loved my mommy and daddy; I was the happiest person in the world.

Daddy leaned his face towards me I wanted to kiss daddy. But he looked very serious so I concentrated what he was talking about.

"Renesmee, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," he said every word slowly and carefully so I could understand. I completely understood. Charlie would be coming very soon and if either me or mommy blew the cover we would be hunted and maybe killed. I heard Emmett say this while I was meant to be sleeping.

I looked into his eyes. I tried to show him I understood.

. "But he's not like us, or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

I touched daddy's face to show him what I had shown mommy.

"Exactly," daddy said. "And he's going to make you thirsty. But you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob." I was thinking about earlier when I tried to bite Jacob to free me. He wouldn't let me wriggle free so I tried to bite my way out. It didn't work.

"Can she understand you?" Mommy asked. She seemed anxious.

"She understands. You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?" I understood what he said. I touched him to tell him I knew exactly what he was talking about. I have shown him earlier when I had bitten Jacob to try to get free. Could I do that still?

"No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine." Dad clarified for me. He had obviously read my thoughts. I thought it was good he knew what I was thinking. He seemed confident that I wouldn't do anything bad.

Jacob chuckled. From across the room.

"Maybe you should leave, Jacob," Edward said coldly. He stared at Jacob. I could tell he was still mad about today. I wanted to hug daddy and tell him we would be ok

"I told Charlie I'd be here," Jacob said. "He needs the moral support." I didn't know what this meant. Moral support? Charlie would probably need a doctor at the end of today. I knew mommy and daddy didn't want to tell him what they all were, but now Jacob hadn't given them a choice.

"Moral support," Edward scoffed. "As far as Charlie knows, you're the most repulsive monster of us all."

I didn't like that word. No one was a monster to me. I loved all my family and even Jacob who was sort of my family. Jacob just laughed quietly.

I heard noises coming from outside. The way everyone was moving about I knew Charlie must have arrived. Mommy had her arm around my waist.

"Well done, Bella," Jasper whispered in approval.

Daddy tightened his grip around me and mommy.

"You're sure?" she asked daddy. Her voice didn't sound too confident.

"Positive. You can do anything." Daddy smiled. His voice sounded very confident.

Mommy turned to daddy and they started kissing. Mommy's arms loosened around my waist.

"Err, Edward, you might not want to distract her like that right now. She needs to be able to focus." Jasper interrupted them. Mommy tightened her grip around me again.

Daddy pulled away from mommy saying. "Oops." Mommy just laughed at him. Her laugh sounded uncertain.

"Later," mommy whispered to daddy. I didn't know what would happen later, I don't think I was allowed to know.

"Focus, Bella," Jasper urged.

"Right, sorry, Jasper." Mommy said. She was so stiff and tense. I could tell she was nervous about this

Emmett laughed.

I could hear Charlie coming closer. He had parked up now. Mommy was blinking. I was confused why. But everyone looked confidently at mommy and me.

I could see the car pulled up outside the house. I heard someone breathe

Knock, knock, knock. The sound of the door shocked me a little bit. The smell was unbearable. My throat ached. This would be harder than I thought. I just hoped that mommy didn't let Charlie hold me. I don't think I would be able to handle it.

Mommy was handling this a lot better than I was. I was even holding my breath. Mommy took one big breath. I was hiding my face in mommy's hair so I couldn't smell Charlie.

Granddaddy answered the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was trying to stop myself going mad by Charlie's scent. I was biting mommy's hair.

"Hello, Charlie," I heard granddaddy say.

"Carlisle," Charlie said. He sounded nervous as well. "Where's Bella?" he asked. I could still smell him. Possibly stronger than before. I was chewing mommy's hair gulping in a breath.

"Right here, Dad." Mommy's voice sounded high pitched. I chewed harder.

I didn't know how Charlie was reacting to mommy's voice but it didn't seem very good since mommy tensed up.

I clutched mommy's hair really hard but she didn't seem to notice. I just guessed she was concentrating on Charlie.

After a moment of silence Charlie asked "Is that you, Bella?" his voice was quiet and concerned.

"Yep. hi, Dad." Mommy's voice sounded wrong. I think Charlie knew this. I think he was catching on.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob greeted him from across the room. "How're things?"

I could feel Charlie's eyes burning into mommy.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer to mommy. His scent was also getting stronger.

I could hear his heart beat and smell him. It ached my throat so badly.

"Bella?" Charlie sounded nervous and shocked.

"It's really me." Mommy said. Her voice was a little more balanced.

His jaw locked.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she sounded terrified.

"Are you okay?" he demanded. Mommy's cover was being blown. I knew mommy didn't want to tell him but it seems like Charlie is smarter than he seems.

"Really and truly great," I promised. "Healthy as a horse." Mommy's voice didn't seem convinced. Charlie was suspicious and mommy knew it. She was trying too hard to keep everything covered.

"Jake told me this was… necessary. That you were dying." He said this with no belief. Who would believe it when mommy looked fine?

Mommy was hugging me close to her. If I helped her keep in control then I didn't mind. Mommy took a deep breath. I copied her. Charlie's scent was getting too much. It was really hard for m to contain myself.

Daddy squeezed mommy's shoulders. He knew that this would be hard for her. She was doing amazingly well. Once Charlie asked about me it was my turn not to let them down. I really didn't want this to happen.

"Jacob was telling you the truth." Mommy sounded quite shocked. She was doing ok with this. I was a little bit shaky still.

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled. Oh god. Charlie didn't believe anything mommy was saying. This was very bad. I didn't want mommy to move away I knew she would be sad.

I sniffed the hair and caught Charlie's scent straight away. Mommy held me tighter to her and I felt Charlie looking at me. I didn't dare take my attention off mommy in case I did something bad

. "Oh this is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting." Charlie sounded quite shocked. I still didn't look at him, he must of thought that I was strange. If only he knew.

"My niece," Daddy lied. I couldn't believe he was lying; at least I wasn't an orphan anymore. But daddy still didn't have it very good. I wanted to show Charlie that I was in fact his granddaughter. Daddy must of said I was related to him because how similar we look, nobody could deny that I looked like daddy, but surely Charlie would see my eyes and realize that they were lying.

I didn't really want to listen to Charlie's voice anymore. He sounded like he didn't believe that I was his cousin. He was trying to catch daddy out by saying

"I thought you'd lost your family,"

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family." Daddy sounded very convincing. He made it sound so true; I still didn't come out from mommy's hair. Charlie's scent was really strong now he was close to mommy. It was hard to control but I just hid under mommy's hair, praying Charlie would leave soon.

I needed to show myself so Charlie didn't suspect anything. It would be really hard since I couldn't control my thirst, I didn't know how I would handle things if he wanted to hold me. I took a deep breath and looked through mommy's hair at Charlie. It was quite funny because we looked quite alike. Charlie had the same eye colour and curly hair that I had, he looked impatient at mommy, he really wasn't falling for the lies. I sniffed the air, my throat burning now and my brain was telling me to go and do it, attack it is your nature. I shook it away and hid behind mommy's hair again

"She's… she's, well, she's a beauty." Charlie said. He must have been shocked because I don't look like any baby in the world

"Yes," Daddy agreed. It was nice that he thought I was a beauty. My family did tell me that often, especially Rosalie.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started." Charlie announced. Didn't he like me? Would he take me away from mommy? I didn't want to be away from her.

"What else could we do?" Daddy brushed his fingers lightly over my cheek. He could hear my thoughts. I tried to tell him through my thoughts that I was losing control. He put his finger near my mouth brushing it across. This was a warning. I had to control it. I lightly bit daddy's finger but he didn't seem to mind, it was actually helping. Then he took it out so Charlie didn't get suspicious.

"Would you have refused her?" daddy asked. His hands were back around mommy again.

"Humph. Well. Jake says you call her Nessie?" Charlie asked. Jacob always called me Nessie. I didn't mind too much, mommy hated it she thought it linked too much with a monster and there was no way I was a monster. Even though right now my brain was acting like a monster telling me things I shouldn't do. I couldn't do it to mommy or my family I would probably get killed if I did anything. The thing is though my family don't seem to mind calling me Nessie or anyone else calling me Nessie except mommy who went mad at anyone who called me Nessie.

"No, we don't," Mommy yelled making it very clear that, that is not my name "Her name is Renesmee." Mommy said. Her voice didn't sound so sharp and clear. She had calmed down a little.

I couldn't see how Charlie reacted to this. I was still hiding. I couldn't come out until Charlie had left.

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could—" Charlie was about to say why didn't granddaddy and grandma look after me. Since Charlie didn't know the truth he didn't want mommy taking on too much. It was a little funny but I was glad mommy didn't agree. I love her so much she is amazing.

"She's mine," mommy interrupted. "I want her." Mommy's voice sounded sharp and clear. I could tell Charlie was a little confused why mommy sounded so sharp.

"You are going to make me a grandpa so young?" Charlie asked. He said this with a joking tone although there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too." Daddy said. I couldn't see how they were reacting because I was still hiding.

I heard Charlie snort then laughed.

"I guess that does sort of make me feel better." Charlie said. I could tell he was looking at me again. I could feel his eyes on me. I bit on mommy's hair again.

"She sure is something to look at." Charlie said. He sounded fascinated with me. I was happy but I couldn't take the air he was blowing when he breathed near us. The air was now warm and moist.

I should really make myself known since Charlie had come to see me as well as mommy. I leaned towards Charlie who was very still. He looked shocked when he looked at me. I looked deep into his eyes. He gasped. I knew he knew I wasn't adopted my curly hair was exactly the same colour and style as his; we had the same shade of brown for our eyes.

Charlie started shaking and trembling. I thought he was having a heart attack. I didn't know what to do. I had blown it for mommy and that was it now I would die or we would have to move away. Charlie was counting, I didn't know why but I figured he was counting back since I was born and how that fit into the time mommy and daddy was away. He looked deeply confused. It was obvious that he didn't know how this had happened.

Jacob had got up and whispered in Charlie's ear. I couldn't hear him but I think we were going to tell Charlie what was really going on.

Charlie had swallowed but he was nodding. He was no longer shaking. He came towards us all. His fist clenched tightly. I didn't know if anything bad would happen I just hoped that Charlie wouldn't come too close.

"I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!" Charlie yelled. It was obvious that he had lost all patience with the lies and stories.

"I'm sorry," Daddy said. His voice was very calm and understanding. "But you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them? You could tell the tension in the room. Everyone was shocked. They didn't know what was going to happen now. I just hope everyone would be ok. Mommy moved slightly.

I heard Charlie huff. He sounded like he had no choice but to give in and ask nothing. We were safe; this meant we wouldn't have to move at all.

"You might've given me some warning, kid." He said. Humour in his voice. He sounded quite tired though

"Would it really have made this any easier?" mommy asked.

Charlie frowned and came closer. I could see his pulse in his neck. The warmth of it was almost too tempting. I bit harder on mommy's hair. I smiled at Charlie. The burning in my throat had faded. I had controlled it and made it fade. I put my hand out to Charlie to show him how I was born in a month. Mommy held my hand back but I reached out with my other hand. I shown mommy that I knew what Charlie was and that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Mommy seemed relieved.

"Whoa," Charlie gasped. Staring at my teeth. Yes it was weird that I was a baby with teeth. I found it funny and I needed them to bite Jacob when he irritated me

"How old is she?" Charlie asked. You could see the curiosity in his face. He looked so confused yet fascinated. I still wanted to tell him how I was born. But I think Charlie had had enough excitement for one day.

"Um . . ." mommy was stuttering. I didn't know what she would say.

"Three months," Edward helped mommy out. he then added. "Rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

I waved to Charlie showing him I was advanced for my age. Charlie blinked at me. He seemed a little scared.

Jacob elbowed Charlie. "Told you she was special, didn't I?" he grinned looking at me.

Charlie hid away from Jacob.

Jacob just groaned. But when he mentioned what had happened this morning he went very pale. He nodded toward Jacob but then said. "Just what is your part in all this, Jake?" he asked. "How much does Billy know? Why are you here?" He looked at Jacob's face. He looked very confused that Jacob was here. I guess Jacob wouldn't be telling Charlie that he imprinted on me. This would probably freak him out.

"Well, I could tell you all about it—Billy knows absolutely everything—but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo—" Jacob started until Charlie groaned. He really didn't need any more surprises today.

Charlie covering his ears looking back at me and said. "Never mind."

Jacob just grinned at Charlie and said. "Try not to believe anything you see."

Suddenly the whole conversation steered towards the TV. I didn't really understand it but I heard Emmett shout "Florida winning?" Just scored the first touchdown,"

He then said something about somebody scoring. I didn't understand what it was but it had made mommy and daddy tense up.

Charlie had seen enough he stumbled backwards sucking the air in and fell into a chair.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess we should see if they can hold on to the lead."

Charlie had now started to get ready to leave. Had gotten up, said goodbye to everyone and was now standing in the doorway.

"I don't know how much we should tell Renée about this," I heard Charlie say. When I asked mommy about Renee she said that she was my grandma and that's what part of my name is. I wanted to meet Renee but mommy said that she was very fainthearted and this would upset her deeply. I knew mommy was only doing what was best for me and our family so I just nodded.

"I know. I don't want to freak her out. Better to protect her. This stuff isn't for the fainthearted." Mommy said. She was still holding me. Charlie twisted his lip to the side and said.. "I would have tried to protect you, too, if I'd known how. But I guess you've never fit into the fainthearted category, have you?"

Mommy smiled back at Charlie taking a deep breath. I heard a grumbling coming from Charlie. Mommy had told me that meant he was hungry. That made me laughs because it was quite loud

"I'll think of something. We've got time to discuss this, right?" Charlie asked mommy.

"Right," mommy promised him.

That had gone a lot better than any of my mommy daddy or actually any of us suspected. Emmett had absorbed Charlie in the TV so mommy relaxed a little bit. Emmett was making remarks about mommy and daddy which were annoying mommy and causing her to bite her lip. Emmett just laughed it off.

"Jake says you guys were going to take off on me," Charlie had muttered.

Mommy had told me the rest of the conversation after I had woken up. I didn't want to fall asleep and I was only asleep for about half an hour. Mommy had said that Charlie would be coming to see them more often. She seemed happy about this which was good. She had also told me that Charlie doesn't like the thought of being my grandpa, as he calls it. Mommy was telling me that she had let Charlie hold me. He had said that I was the prettiest baby ever which was a nice thing to say, I guess. Mommy had told me that it took her a little time till she agreed to let him hold me but I understood this completely. Mommy had said to me that Charlie was wrapped around my finger immediately just like we all were she said. I didn't understand what this meant but since she was smiling I knew it meant something nice.

Charlie was coming back tomorrow, he had asked and mommy had said yes without any hesitation. She was so happy that she could have Charlie in her life which was great since mommy was so happy.

I laughed when mommy had said Charlie had called me Nessie, she sighed at this because she hated this but when I heard what mommy had as my middle name it was nice. Carlie. As in Charlie and Carlisle my granddaddies, it was nice to have a full family now and I knew my mommy was happy.

My mommy woke me up when she had hissed. I had realised that Charlie had left, I wish I had had a chance to say goodbye to him. I was happy that my mommy could have him in her life and that today went really well, even telling Charlie the truth didn't seem to bother him too much.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow." Mommy assured me. I must have looked a little confused when I had first woken up.

"Excellent," I heard Emmett say. Rosalie was laughing with him. I didn't understand why but I just imagined that they were happy for mommy that she had her dad with her.

"Not brilliant, Emmett," Daddy said. His voice didn't sound happy. I must have gotten it wrong then, I don't think mommy would tell me what was going on.

Daddy had his arms out to me. Mommy wouldn't let me go but she eventually handed me over. Mommy looked a little confused I was also a little confused but I loved being close to daddy.

"What do you mean?" Emmett seemed a little annoyed about whatever was going on

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?" daddy said. He was looking at Emmett but he was cuddling me. He was obviously on about mommy who was a newborn. When I asked about newborns mommy explained that newborns were born strong and all they thought about was their thirst. Mommy explained the burning feeling in her throat and I felt sorry for her. I flinched when she said they sometimes attack humans but mommy reassured me that she had full control of herself and I was safe.

Emmett threw his head back and snorted. "Please!" Emmett always thought of himself as the strongest, to him mommy was the same as everyone else.

"Bella," Edward murmured to mommy, "do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favour once you were immortal?" I still didn't know what was going to happen but I had a feeling that it wasn't good, I suddenly felt uneasy.

Mommy gasped, after a few seconds of remembering. "Oh!" she said.

Jacob had suddenly poked his head around the door. He couldn't talk because his cheeks were full of food. Alice just laughed. I think she knew what everyone was talking about.

Mommy was biting her lip. Whatever was happening was making her feel uneasy as well, but daddy had reassured her that it was fine "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?" mommy asked. I wanted to listen closely to what was happening

. "Awesome. Bring it." Emmett yelled standing up. He was grinning at mommy.

"Unless you're too afraid…?" Emmett suggested. Mommy was still biting her lip unsure of what she was going to do. She then straightened herself out and said. "You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now." I didn't know exactly what an arm wrestle was I just hope nobody got badly hurt. I was hoping mommy would back down but the determination on mommy's face shown that she was not going to back down.

Emmett had a huge grin spread across his face; he was obviously willing to fight with mommy. I was confused that daddy bought this up

"Err, Bella," Alice stepped in front of Bella, "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique." She said.

I think grandma was pleased that mommy and Emmett weren't going to fight on the table. I really hoped no one got hurt. She mouthed. "Thanks," to Alice.

Emmett led mommy out the back and near the garage. Daddy followed still holding me

"Right this way, Bella." He said.

When we had gone outside, everyone was standing around this big boulder. Daddy was standing at the front so I could see everything that was going on. Emmett placed his elbow down. Mommy was still standing with me. Emmett waved her to join him

Mommy looked nervous but she straightened her face so no one would notice. Mommy sat down opposite Emmett and put her elbow on the stone

Daddy put his hands over my ears for what mommy was going to say. I couldn't hear anything until daddy had let me go. All I heard Emmett say was.

"Deal. I win, and it's going to get a lot worse." He grinned at this. I was confused but daddy was grinning to mommy whilst holding me close to him.

Mommy stopped breathing, Emmett noticed and his grin stretched across his face. Alice was looking at daddy who again covered my ears. After whatever Emmett had said everyone laughed except mommy who seemed annoyed. I was hoping this fight wouldn't get too bad and no one would get hurt.

Mommy grabbed Emmett's hand and counted. "One, two—" Emmett finished it for her.

Emmett was trying so hard to move mommy's hand but nothing was happening. Everyone around us was quietly watching us. Emmett's hand was shoving against mommies really hard but nothing was happening. Emmett's hand was shaking from the pressure. When I had later asked mommy about the reason for the fight she explained gently why daddy had covered my ears and that Emmett was constantly making fun of mommy so she had to bet with him, because she was the strongest vampire it made it easy for her to win the bet. This made sense to me now.

Right now though mommy had her arm wrapped around Emmett's as he pushed with a lot of strength. His body was tense from all of the pressure but mommy seemed like she was arm wrestling a bird. Her arm was steady on the table and she actually looked bored. Emmett was groaning, he looked annoyed that he couldn't win to mommy and mommy flexed her arm and won.

Mommy was laughing as she got up from the table and hugged daddy and me. Emmett was snarling through his teeth angry that someone had beaten him.

"Just keep your mouth shut," mommy smiled. She then smashed Emmett's hand into the rock they arm wrestled on. It made a loud crack and then fell to pieces before falling on Emmett's foot. Everyone else was laughing including me.

I was just glad that no one had gotten hurt and mommy had gotten what she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6 First Time

Chapter 6. First Time

"Did she just laugh?" mommy asked with a surprised tone. She didn't expect me to laugh I guess, I was having so much fun watching mommy that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who wasn't laughing?" Jacob said as he rolled his eyes. I didn't like the sarcastic tone he had, mommy was just having fun. Daddy snapped a little bit at Jacob for his comment. I wanted to tell him too that I didn't like him picking on mommy. I touched daddy's face to show him that I liked watching mommy having fun.

"What does she want?" mommy asked looking at me touching daddy's face.

"She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was." daddy said to mommy with a smile.

"Am I funny?" mommy asked as she darted over to me with her hands out. I reached for her and she took me into her arms instantly. She handed me the piece of rock she had in her hand. "You want to try?" she asked me with a smile.

I took the rock from mommy and squeezed it between my hands, I only made a slight dent in it, I was a little disappointed but I held it up to show mommy. I guess she seen the look on my face cause she took the rock from me. "I'll get it." she said smiling. She pinched it to dust, this made me happy I clapped my hands and laughed. I loved seeing mommy so happy.

As I was laughing and clapping the sun beamed through the trees. It hit my family's skin and they all began to shimmer. It was so pretty, like thousands of diamonds. I stroked mommies beautiful, shimmering arm, then placed my arm next to hers. My skin wasn't as shiny as mommy's was which disappointed me; I wasn't as pretty as she was. I touched her face and showed her how I felt.

"You're the prettiest." mommy assured me, which made me smile. Mommy thought I was pretty so that was all that mattered. I just stared at mommy's face while daddy and Jacob made comments about her skin. Daddy loved it, but Jacob thought it was freaky. I don't see what was freaky about it; I think mommy is the most beautiful person I ever saw.

Things seemed to go well for us, mommy and daddy were happy, Charlie was a little uneasy at times when he was around, as was Leah. She was only here cause of her loyalty to Jacob. Jacob was always here cause of his loyalty to being imprinted on me. This made Leah even more nervous. I was so happy with my family, I couldn't ask for a more wonderful family. Everyone was nice, and caring. Life was perfect.

I was already one week old and I was able to say my first word, I said momma. I thought this would make mommy happy but instead she looked frightened. I wasn't sure why, I asked her about this and she said she was scared by how fast I was growing, I could understand her concern I mean I was only a week old and I could now talk. I even asked her where grandpa was. I had asked Rosalie this with my normal communication method but she didn't know the answer so I asked mommy, but since she was across the room I had to actually say the words. I preferred to show people what I want but sometimes I have to say it.

I few weeks later I was watching my Auntie Alice putting flowers in some vases, when she moved she was so graceful. Like a ballerina, I wanted to do that too, so I stood up. I had my balance immediately, then I just crossed the floor, I wasn't as graceful as Alice but my sudden movement made mommy nervous, I could see the worried look in her eyes as well as in daddy and Jacob's eyes. They were all concerned at how fast I was progressing, I was even a little nervous about it. I was only about a month old and I could talk and walk already.

Auntie Alice and Rosalie always made me into a fashion doll; I never wore the same clothes more than once. They always tried on clothes after clothes until they found the perfect ones for me. I loved the attention they always gave me. I grew so fast that they would take a ton of pictures and put them into a photo album, it looked as if I was years old instead of months. By the time I was three months old I could have passed for a two year old.

One night while mommy was reading to me I touched her face and showed her that I wanted to hold the book. Mommy handed me the book, I looked at it and began to read it. "There is sweet music here, that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass, or night-dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass-."

Mommy reached over and took the book from me. "If you read, how will you fall asleep?" she asked in a very shaky voice. I could tell my reading made her very uneasy, she didn't like when I did things unexpected like that. I once asked her about it and all she said was the more advanced I got the more she worried.

I overheard granddaddy telling mommy and daddy that my body was slowing down but my mind wasn't and that by age fifteen I would be old women. This made them all very nervous and me as well. I didn't want to be old at such a young age. I hoped that granddaddy would find a way to make it stop. They had talked about going away and doing research somewhere far away, I wasn't sure where they were planning to go but they said it was far, far away. But before they could go mommy got a present one day. It was a beautiful necklace; they said it was from Aro. I didn't know who this was so I asked. Then they said he was the head of the vampires and that he wanted to see if mommy was one of them yet. They didn't say much more but I was smart enough to know that if she hadn't been turned then they would kill her for knowing their secret. This made me worry about Charlie.

Mommy had said she was going alone to see Aro which started an argument between her and daddy; she kept saying it was to protect me. I didn't understand this at first, not until mommy told me about her gift that kept Aro from seeing her thoughts. If he can't see her thoughts then he can't see me, which is why mommy insisted on going alone. Otherwise Aro would see me through daddy or anyone else that was there. Mommy was the only one who could keep me a secret from them.

Well today mommy agreed to take me hunting, although the diet of animal blood wasn't my favourite, it was better than that baby food that granddaddy tries to make me eat. Jacob wanted to come with mommy and me, she didn't want to allow him to but when he was there it was easier cause he would make it a contest and I just loved beating him. We went to a big clearing and I ran ahead of mommy and Jacob, I could slightly hear them talking, something about Jacob and his responsibilities and school. I wasn't paying much attention; I was too amazed by what was falling out of the sky.


	7. Chapter 7 Mistaken

Chapter 7. Mistaken.

I stared at the beautiful snowflakes that were falling around me. The sun was slightly out but not really enough to make mommy sparkle. I never got cold which was why I asked mommy to dress me in my little ivory dress. Rosalie had brushed my hair again for me. I looked up at the sky and around me and saw a perfectly shaped snowflake, I wanted to touch it and show mommy. I crouched down on the snowy ground; I could tell mommy was watching behind me. Then I jumped quite high into the air and caught the snowflake which was perfectly shaped. I closed it into my hand so I didn't lose it. I was smiling as I shown mommy and Jacob.

"Pretty." Jacob had said to me. He sounded like he had meant it as well. "But I think you're stalling Nessie." He called to me. I jumped into his arms but he already had them out for me to jump into.

I shown him what I was thinking which was a hint for us to hunt. I said to him in my thought don't worry about me I'm not thirsty. A small herd of elk moved into the woods.

Jacob replied by saying. "Suuuure you're not thirsty, Nessie," you could sense the sarcasm in his voice. I think he wanted to race and I was all up for it. "You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest

One again!" he said. This wasn't true, I could easily beat him if I wanted to but I always felt a little bad if I did.

I was going to prove to Jacob that I could beat him. I flipped out of Jacob's arms and landed softly on the snow that was settling. I rolled my eyes at Jacob and ran off towards the trees. It was nice to feel the cold air while I ran. "Got it," I heard Jacob yell to me. He was still with mommy so I was still ahead. I heard Jacob take his top off and then run towards me. "It doesn't count if

You cheat," he called to me. He was now close to me. I wasn't cheating he could easily catch up with me.

Mommy was still behind us. She wasn't running with us. I think she just liked watching me and Jacob run and chase each other. The forest was empty except for me mommy and Jacob, daddy normally came with us when we went hunting but he was with granddaddy and mommy didn't want Jacob to know what granddaddy and daddy were talking about.

I was still beating Jacob I had chased the elk and caught one. I had cried out in victory. Jacob howled that he had lost.

I heard mommy following us. "Mine is bigger." I said. Smiling and bragging. Both me and Jacob dropped our food when we saw mommy. Her face looked troubled. I pressed my hand to mommy to ask her what was wrong. She just said. "I'm overreacting," she said this quickly but not very convincing.

"It's okay, I think. Hold on." She took out her cell and started talking to what I presumed was daddy.

"I saw Irina, and she saw me, but then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away,

I think. She hasn't shown up here—yet, anyway—but she looked pretty upset so

Maybe she will. If she doesn't, you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk

to her. I feel so bad." I heard mommy say. I didn't know what this meant exactly. When I had asked mommy she had explained that Irina lived in a coven with her mother and her mother got killed for having an immortal child.

We all darted back to the meadow and waited. Daddy and granddaddy came out of the bushes to us. I heard mommy and daddy discussing what to do. Daddy and granddaddy ran off. I didn't know where they were going but when I touched mommy I shown her that I was smug that I had beaten Jacob.

The next few days went fast. Nothing much happened. No one had solved the problem that mommy and daddy had discussed. Mommy was going to be going to Italy in a couple of days and then they were going to find some information about me and what would be happening with me as I got older.

I had fallen asleep on the couch again. Mommy had told me that Alice had dropped a vase; she was really worried about Irina. I still didn't understand completely but apparently Alice was fussing around trying to tidy things. She couldn't see much to do with Irina's future.

Mommy had said that she had had a vision and while she had a vision she had smashed a vase due to this.

I had heard mommy talking about someone coming for them. I didn't know who was coming until mommy had told me that the Volturi were coming because Irina had reported mommy and our family. I was a little upset how anyone could do this.

I had heard granddaddy whisper. "An immortal child."

They were after me. I was a little scared but I was quite positive that mommy or Jacob wouldn't let anyone hurt me at all

I heard mommy defending me. "But she's wrong,"Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she

Never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control her. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason. . . ." mommy was going on and on but no one was reassuring her like she wanted.

Daddy was saying that they had their proof and that was final. So that was it now. While they were having this conversation I was curled into mommy's arms. Mommy was really worried that she would only have a short amount of time with me anyway that I will be old in over ten years

I heard Emmett say "We fight," he seemed calm but he was always up for a fight no matter who it was against.

"We can't win," I heard Jasper growl. I knew they wouldn't win. Everyone was thinking positive even though they had no chance of winning.

Carlisle whispered. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett said. "I'm not saying

They have to fight with us." If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi

Hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen.

Though that might take away any reason for a fight. . . ."

"Yes," Esme said eagerly. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the

Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly,

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes

Were a dark void again. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked.

Everyone had looked at me. Apparently I would be showing people that I was harmless. I didn't mind this as long as no one got hurt. They were talking about all the friends they had, so many names that I couldn't remember. I did remember them say. Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads. I didn't know any of these names or covens at all. I was a little nervous but I had to do this.

Alice was getting annoyed that she couldn't see anything. She was freaking out a little bit. Nobody knew why though everyone looked confused. Alice had now gone out the door that Jacob was coming into. Jasper had followed her confused. Everyone was a little confused how Alice just disappeared.

I was asleep the whole way through this apparently. I wish I hadn't been. Mommy was filling me in when I asked her. She told me that these people were my families' friends from all over the world and they were going to help us, that way nothing bad will happen to any of us.

Jacob was apparently as confused as the rest of us were. He asked where she was going but of course no one could answer. They didn't know where she was going and they didn't know if she was coming back. He thought mommy and daddy would have gone home by now but of course they weren't going to. Finally Jacob realised something bad had happened.

"What, what happened?" I heard Jacob say. He sounded very worried. Mommy had said that he was shaking.

No one had spoken, they didn't know how, where or what to start with. Jacob had knelt next to me his hands shaking. He had asked. "Is she okay?" mommy had told me that Jacob had put his hand up to my forehead to feel if I was ok and he listened to my heart beat. I thought this was quite funny that he was so protective. But right now wasn't the time to laugh or smile.

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," Mommy had told Jacob. Her voice had broken off at parts. She was shaking. She was deeply concerned for all of our safety.

"Then who?" Jacob had asked. His voice was just as bad as mommy's

I had woken up when I heard mommy whisper. "All of us, Jacob, "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."


	8. Chapter 8 Hopeful

Chapter 8. Hopeful

I spent the rest of the night sleeping in mommy's arms; I wanted to stay awake to tell mommy I was sorry and I loved them all very much. Somehow I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference so I fell asleep.

I had asked mommy what had happened while I slept. She told me about Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper leaving and only leaving a note. Mommy had told me she thought they were leaving us permanently which made me feel really sad. She also told me that Auntie Alice had left her an address in one of her old books. That is why she wasn't there when I woke up.

Anyway, when I woke up and rubbed my eyes Jacob was in mommy's place on the sofa. His face looked still and worried. I looked up at him puzzled. He just pulled me into a small hug not saying a word.

I instantly knew something was wrong. The hug lasted longer than it should have done which made me worry. I was also worried because Jacob was the only one in the house. The room looked like it had been in use maybe half an hour ago but there was no sign of any of my family.

I tried to meet Jacobs's eye to ask him what was happening but he wouldn't look at me straight. After what seemed like forever he looked at me with sad, desperate eyes and when he finally spoke his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Renesmee I suppose you should know what is going on right now." He sighed and looked down. I frowned and nodded for him to tell me.

This was when he told me everything. He told me that the vampire we saw was Irina and she was going to the volturi because I was apparently an immortal child. I had to ask mommy what that was exactly because I didn't understand; she told me all about Tanya's mom and what happened to her when she had an immortal child. I was a little angry at Irina for causing trouble for the family but I understood a little bit why she did this.

Jacob carried on telling me all about the Volturi from what my dad had told him, they were very strict when it came to their rules. That's why they were coming to see us. Jacob also told us we didn't have much of a chance. I was a little scared of what he meant. I hoped my mommy and dad would come home soon. He then went on to tell me that other vampires from around the world were coming to see me because I could show them I wasn't an immortal child so we would be safe.

I heard noises outside and all my family rushed through the door muttering. I didn't have time to ask what was happening or where they had been since they seemed busy. Grandma and Auntie Rosalie ran upstairs while everyone else was surrounding the table. I couldn't see what was happening and I didn't want to distract them by asking. Jacob was staring at them probably wondering the same thing. I rested my head on him watching everyone rush around.

Auntie Rosalie and grandma had changed their clothes; they stood near the door waiting. I was even more confused. I saw mommy and daddy pass the window then walk through the door. Their faces looked so confused. I really wanted to ask what was happening.

I heard daddy ask granddad. "We're to stay here?" His voice sounded a little irritated, I wondered why he was irritated. Then granddad said that Auntie Alice had given them instructions to show me to other vampire that's where they were all going. This must be what Jacob had said and what everyone was planning. Daddy nodded at granddad and that was all. I drowned out in my own thoughts for a little while until everyone had said goodbye. I watched them all leave except mommy and daddy.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparing for the guests

Chapter 9. Preparing for the guests.

The house had fallen quiet as it was just mom daddy and Jacob. Mommy seemed really troubled about something other than what was going on. I had asked her and she told me she needed to look something up that auntie Alice had left her. She didn't like remembering so I decided not to keep asking for now.

I was sat in Jacobs arms while mommy and daddy where sat on the other side of the room. I had so many questions to ask and I didn't want to bother mommy and daddy since they looked so stressed.

I turned around to look at Jacob and touched his cheek softly, asking if granddads friends are really going to come to help us.

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come. I hope so. Sounds like we're a little outnumbered right now." Jacob murmured to me. He sounded quite scared which I think was the first time I ever seen him this way.

I looked at him really seriously thinking about the friends that were coming to see. If I was showing the people coming, why couldn't I show the people that were going to kill us. Then wouldn't they believe us?

I touched Jacobs's face again asking him what I was thinking. "Shouldn't we be out there helping everyone?"

"No, we can't help; we've got to stay here, People are coming to see you, not the scenery." I frowned at him feeling quite helpless, it wasn't nice to know you were the reason your family would be killed. At least Jacob was around to make me feel better. Wasn't he? I was hoping Jacob wouldn't have to go looking for friends to help us out. That sounded so selfish of me. I asked if he would have to leave as well hoping that he wouldn't.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere," He answered. I looked up at his face and I thought he was hiding something from me. His face looked so tired and worn down from all the worrying he had done. I realised I had never seen him completely happy. He looked at daddy with the same expression on his face.

"Do I?" he asked. Daddy hesitated for a second. I felt crushed completely that Jacob wouldn't be here. Isn't it better he was here to make me feel better. "Spit it out," Jacob said back to daddy. He sounded inpatient. The tone of his voice was so desperate. Daddy then explained to Jacob the vampires weren't the same as they are. I didn't understand completely but I was just hoping they would come even if they were different. Daddy explained they didn't care much for werewolves. I just hoped their wouldn't be a fight after Jacob said. "I can take care of myself," daddy wanted these vampires to believe what I was so much that he was sending Jacob away. I was even more worried now, this was very very serious. I didn't want Jacob to leave me at all but I didn't want him hurt either.

I wasn't awake the night granddad had explained to Jacob what an immortal child was. I had asked mum and she and dad explained a vampire called Sasha had created an immortal child and had been destroyed because the volturi were worried the child would reveal what they were and not be able to control their thirst. I obviously wasn't an immortal child though because I can live on both. It all made sense now but back then I didn't know.

I heard daddy say. "You can't imagine the depth of the scars they've left in the collective vampire psyche."

I would have to stay at the cottage. I hoped Jake would be there too since he wasn't allowed to stay in this house. It wouldn't be so bad if this was what was happening. I then heard Jacob say that they would be here in the morning I didn't know how long it was till the morning. I was happy to know Jacob was able to stay for tonight and a vampire names Tanya was coming first. Mommy had told me that Tanya was like extended family to them. I have met Tanya a few times since this all happened she was nice. Back then I was a little worried in case anything went wrong. Jacob was told to go and tell Sam what was happening. I hadn't seen Sam much so I didn't understand completely who he was but he sounded important.

Jacob had suddenly tensed up hearing Sam's name, I knew he thought Auntie Alice had left her family to stay alive and that was selfish. Mommy told me that Alice had joined the family not been turned by them so she was free to do what she wanted. I missed Auntie Alice while she was gone.

Daddy and Jacob were still talking and I didn't notice mommy had wandered off. I was curious to what she was doing. She wouldn't have gone away if it wasn't important. After a while they stopped talking and Jacob went away to talk to Sam. I sat on daddy's lap for a little while asking where Alice was. "I don't know where she went, I can tell that whatever she is doing is for our benefit." daddy said. Mommy had been gone for a long time now. I noticed outside was slowly turning dark. I could hear her in the other room typing so I wriggled in daddy's arms and he put me down. "I am going to check how everyone is." he said walking upstairs.

I came into the room where mommy was and she immediately stopped what she was doing. She turned to me looking a little surprised and relieved. I didn't question why but I did as mommy what she was doing that day.

Mommy had told me all about the book and Alice has written on it. She told me that she was looking for a name and she had found an address. I asked her if she actually went to the place and she told me she did. I wish I had known at the time. I might not have gotten so worried. Auntie Alice had left mommy with instructions so she obviously cared about us.

As I got closer to mommy I reached out for her. She opened her arms for me to go to her and I jumped into them cuddling with her. She seemed so tense and sad. I wish I could help her someway

I was still a little unsure of what was going on. Like my family weren't telling me everything that was happening. I touched mommy's face showing her all of our families stressed looks. I wanted to know what exactly was happening.

I stopped on auntie Alice's face asking where is she? Mommy answered. "I don't know." mommy said Alice was doing the right thing. She sounded a little angry saying that. I sighed because I missed her and didn't understand what she had done.

I stared at mommy. Her face looked so serious and stressed. She bit her lip and breathed. I pulled my face away to look at her better. She was almost crying. If she could have cried I think she would have been. This meant they were hiding something from us. I cried silently trying not to make her feel anymore stressed than she looked. I stroked her cheek hoping it made her feel better. I tried to hold my tears in but it didn't work. Mommy kissed my face and I wiped my eye looking at my finger. I had tried to hold it in. Mommy's face had really shown it all.

"Don't cry," She said. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this." mommy sounded determined to do something. I wanted to know exactly what was going to happen. Mommy had told me that I was right; she was determined to do something. She had said that the clues Alice had left for her were  
for me. She said she had known this all along.

I asked mommy what she was doing on the computer. She told me Alice had left clues to find someone. She said she was giving a name and she found an address. She hadn't known what this was for or anything. I didn't want to disturb her since she was so upset that day I never asked anything else.

Jacob had come back again in his wolf form curled up on the floor. I was sat with him for a while. Daddy had come back down stairs now and he and mommy were talking quietly. I had asked mommy what she was talking about and she had told me her head was full of so much and she wanted daddy to answer her questions about defeating the vampires that were coming to harm us. Mommy hadn't been taught at all how to fight and was really stressing about it. Daddy didn't want to think of any of my family fighting because he didn't want them killed.

Jacob had gone outside to keep a look out. I yawned and curled up on the sofa. Mommy picked me up and told daddy we were to go to their cottage. I love that cottage and would always love it even now I am a little older.

I sat with mommy until I was fast asleep. I had tried to stay awake but I was so tired. I was worried about mommy and daddy. When I asked mommy what happens when I sleep she looked all embarrassed and daddy just chuckled. Mommy had told me the same night I had cried was the night they had thought was the only time they had together. Mommy had tried to ask daddy questions. She had told me the house reminded her so much of Alice is upset her a little and made her angry.

I wasn't fully asleep when mommy had pulled me into her arms. I didn't wake up completely. I was trying to get back to sleep again but that night I had struggled to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Edward, will you teach me how to fight?" I heard mommy say. I couldn't see what was happening but my guess was daddy was in shock with mommy. I heard daddy say  
"If it comes to a fight, there won't be anything we can do,"

I felt the cold air on my face as mommy and daddy walked outside. Mommy had told me she was walking to the main house. Daddy was talking about two vampires I assumed they would be the ones coming. I understood why mommy seemed so upset. One of the vampires apparently burnt you and daddy said there wasn't any way to get away from it at all. The other vampire can take away all senses so you can't really do anything either. So now I understood we had no chance.

Daddy was talking about another member of the vampires who were coming to us. I remember seeing Aro for the first time and he was so scary. I wish I could have told myself back then that it would all be okay. "Jane could only hurt one person at a time. Daddy had said to mommy."

. "And Alec can incapacitate us all at the same time?"Mommy had said.  
I wanted to zone out completely of what they were saying. I didn't want to hear any of this at all.  
""If he uses his gift against us, we will all stand blind and deaf until they get around to killing us—maybe they'll simply burn us without bothering to tear us apart first. Oh, we could try to fight, but we'll be more likely to hurt one another than we would be to hurt one of them."

I heard daddy say that to mommy. I was a little more scared now. I definitely understood what he had said. We would all be killed and it was my entire fault.

Mommy had told me that she had thought about letting Jacob take me away so we wouldn't be killed for any of this. I knew mommy wanted to let me live but I would ave been very sad that she would have been killed along with my family.

I had asked mommy what she had thought that night. She didn't know I was still awake at the moment and she told me if she had known I was awake she wouldnt have said everything she had. Mommy had thought that Alice had seem another one of the bad vampires hurt and that had meant maybe part of our family could survive. Mommy had thought this was why auntie Alice and uncle Jasper had left us.

I could smell Jacob near to us. I couldn't let any of them know I was awake though. Then I wouldn't know anymore of what was happening. I might have been able to prepare myself if we would all be blinded and killed. I was starting to feel more tired again and only caught a little bit of what they were talking about. I heard mommy mention someone called Eleazar, daddy had said he had lived with the bad vampires and he had a gift of seeing other vampires gifts. I wondered if this would mean Eleazar would believe mommy and daddy and then we wouldn't be killed. If it was this easy we wouldn't all be worried. I hoped that everyone was nice to me when they all came to see me. I was a little nervous meeting them but I was happy they would help us

Daddy was talking about the bad vampires. He made it seem like there was lots of them. This made me a little more scared. I wondered how many there were. What if we didn't get enough vampires on our side.

They're only alleged to be heinous and evil by the criminals, Bella." I heard daddy say to mommy. Did this mean we had broken the law? Were the bad vampires really trying to protect themselves or did they just want a fight. I still didn't completely understand why we were being punished. Why was I getting my family hurt. I don't remember doing anything bad at all.

"We're not criminals." I heard Jacob say. I knew Jacob knew more than I did. He sounded a little angry at this.

Daddy had told mommy and Jacob that the bad vampires didn't know we weren't bad. I asked mommy why they were coming and she had told me about Irina going to them and telling them I was immortal. This was against their rules. I should have asked mommy back then all about it. Would she have told me though? She wouldn't have wanted me anymore worried or scared. I already was scared

"Do you really think we can make them stop and listen?" mommy had asked. I understood that i was to show the bad vampires that I wasn't immortal. I was a little scared I would have to be so close to them. I wouldn't want to be angry at them and then get my family killed.

Daddy breathed and then said. "If we find enough friends to stand beside us. Maybe." I wasn't as nervous showing the other vampires who were my families friends. They wouldn't have come if they didn't know. Maybe no one did tell them anything. I was suddenly very nervous again. I passed out in exhaustion mommy and daddy had now started walking faster.


	10. Chapter 10 First Guests

Chapter 10. First guests

The sun had come up and I had finally woken up at the main house. Mommy had told me that Tanya and her family would be arriving soon and they had to be ready. I remember waking up on the sofa with Jacob in wolf form curled up on the floor below. Mommy and daddy were wandering around the living room.  
"We need to be ready." I heard daddy say. Jacob got off the floor and ran outside to phase back to his human form then back inside the house. "How can we be ready?" mommy asked. She was biting her lip looking in mine and Jacobs's direction. Daddy looked at Jacob who had me in his arms I could tell he hadn't slept much that night and had dark rings around his eyes. "hmm." he thought for a second. "go through to the dining room and wait till I signal you, that way Jacob can still be here if needed." daddy said. I was a little happy Jacob got to stay with me. Mommy came in and took me out of Jacobs's arms and held me in her own. She looked like she was deep in thought.  
I was also deep in thought as I buried my head into mommy's neck as I listened out or a car to slow down at our door. I was really worried but I tried not to show mommy how I was feeling. Would they attack me, or even worse attack my family? I was really scared. "What if they don't like me?" I asked mommy in a low voice hoping she could hear me. Of course I was wrong. All the eyes in the room stared at me. I felt very self conscious and wish I hadn't spoken. No one said anything for a few minutes. "Of course they'll..." I looked at Jacob who had started talking. I knew what he was trying to say but I didn't understand why he had stopped talking. "They don't understand you, Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you." mommy said. This didn't make me feel any better at all. Different? I didn't want to be different I wanted to be like mommy and daddy not like this. I sighed thinking about all of this. I showed mommy all of the family, Jacob and granddaddy. Mommy is a vampire, Jacob is a wolf and granddaddy is a human. What about me? Where do I fit in? I asked her silently. I looked up at mommy after I had shown her my family. I really  
didn't fit in anywhere. I sighed and mommy said. "You're special, that's not a bad thing." I thought about this, how could this be a positive thing at all? I shook my head violently to show that I really didn't agree if I was special why had I caused my family so much stress and tension, I didn't realise I was still touching mommy's face when she saw all of our families faces so stressed and tense."This is my fault." I looked down as I said this. The realisation of it really hit me. This really was my fault. "No," mommy, daddy and Jacob all said together. But they didn't say anything else so I knew they blamed me.

Just then there was a noise outside, the sound of a car slowing down to turn into the woods. Granddaddies friends were here; Daddy walked out of sight to greet the friends. I hid my face in mommy, scared of what would happen. If they turned against my family would we all die sooner than expected? I didn't want to lose any of my family. I heard the car stop outside the house and the vampires all got out the car. I didn't take my face away from mommy's neck. I was so scared to face the vampires in case they turned against us.  
I heard the door open and a girl's voice greeted daddy.  
"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." daddy replied.

'Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away.'' I heard one of the female vampires say to daddy. She really sounded concerned. Was there a little hope that we would live? She obviously cared about our family, maybe it will be ok. I shook my head realising I shouldn't think too much into it. ''What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?'' Her voice sounded a little harsh. This must have been what daddy had meant, but she should understand Jacob wouldn't hurt us. I heard daddy defending Jacob and I waited for them to come into view to see me like they were supposed to. I looked over at Jacob who looked nervous like mommy; would Jacob have to leave me? I didn't want anyone to get into a fight especially if these vampires were granddads friends. ''Aren't you going to invite us in?'' I heard them ask. They sounded like they were suspicious. Maybe daddy was guarding the door so they couldn't come in. This wouldn't be very helpful and I was now even more nervous. I heard nothing for a while except mine and Jacobs's heartbeats.

''What's going on Edward?'' the woman's voice definitely sounded irritated. I curled into mommy's body expecting a fight to start between the vampires and daddy. I zoned out the talking daddy was doing in which I had asked mommy years later what had been said. She had told me that daddy was nervous of me meeting them and he was trying to prepare them. I remember feeling absolutely terrified. I saw Jacobs face pale and thin, his eyes were almost black as he hadn't slept right in a while.

''We're listening.'' I heard the vampire say. ''We will hear it all before we judge.'' I looked at mommy who was just staring at Jacob. They were both looking as nervous as I probably was. ''Thank you Tanya, we wouldn't involve you in this if we had any other choice.'' daddy said. I heard footsteps come into the room near us, I held my breath hiding again. Daddy shut the door as the voices were clearer and closer. I heard daddy talk about mommy and I wondered where mommy had seen these vampires before. Did mommy like them? Did she trust them to believe us. I didn't know what to think of them and I was a little scared of them. I heard the girl vampire ask again what it was that was the problem. I heard daddy take a deep breath and the room fell silent. ''What do you hear?'' I heard daddy ask. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, slightly confused to what they were listening for. I heard footsteps as if they were coming into the room. ''Just listen first, please.'' daddy had obviously stopped them coming into the room. This was making me more nervous. I stayed as still as I could while daddy slowly introduced Tanya to me. They were still in the room next door when the girl said after a while. "A werewolf, I assume. I can hear his heart,"

"What else?" daddy asked and the room fell into silence again. I could feel my hands shaking and my heart thudding. "What is that thrumming?" I heard a different voice now, one that hadn't spoken before and it took me a couple of seconds to realize that noise was my heart beat. I was so nervous that my heart rate had picked up and I was shaking slightly. Mommy had wrapped her arm around me but I was still shaking."No, but remember what you're hearing. Now what do you smell? Besides the werewolf." Daddy was asking his friends these questions. Jacob rolled his eyes at the direction they were in, obviously unimpressed with what daddy had said. I just sat waiting for them to come into the room. "Is there a human here?" I heard a deep voice ask. I hadn't heard this voice yet and suddenly wondered just how many of them were here. I hid my face in mommy because I knew they were talking about my scent. I did wonder if they were the same as mommy and daddy and didn't attack humans. Would mommy and daddy be able to save me if they suddenly went to attack me? "No, it's not human... But... Closer to human than the rest of the scents here. What is it Edward?" I blocked out the rest of what they were saying for a short while because I didn't want to be killed and I wanted granddaddies friends to accept me and right now I didn't know whether this would end good or in a fight. I started feeling very guilty. These vampires didn't deserve to die just because of me. Then I heard the words I was dreading to hear.

All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please." I clung to mommy as she got out from her seat and walked in the direction of daddy's voice. Jacob was walking very close behind us looking almost as scared as I did. As mommy slowly gotten round the corner in sight of daddy I hid my face so I couldn't see granddaddies friends. I knew there would be a good chance of a fit and I tensed my body as I tried to make myself small. Mommy took her steps next to daddy and I took a deep breath slowly removing myself from mommy's hair just in time to see one of the women jump backwards against the wall. I heard hissing from one of the other vampires and the only male stood protectively in front of his mate. Jacob was stood behind mommy muttering something under his breath. I hid my face again in mommy then felt daddy's arms around me. I thought this was it now this would be the end of us. They wouldn't listen just like everyone assumed.

"You promised to listen." Daddy sounded desperate and of course he was, he was expecting the worse after all and must have prepared himself for their reaction. I didn't want to hear anymore and I covered my ears trying to think of a different time where I was happy. I realised there actually wasn't one before I knew we were in danger. My life had always been dramatic and on the edge and right now wasn't any different. These friends granddaddy had sent were reacting exactly how mommy and daddy had expected. The noises around me were muffled but I still heard the gist of the conversation and I saw granddaddies friends try to get out of the house while daddy was explaining to them. "Wait" daddy said. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is." I could tell the vampires didn't believe anything daddy was saying even though they had heard my heart beat and could smell my scent. I just waited until the fight began and my family were taken from me. "There are no exceptions to this rule Edward" the blonde vampire who jumped when I first came in said to daddy. Daddies face stiffened. "Tanya, you can hear her heartbeat! Stop and think what that means." He really was trying to explain to them I wasn't a full vampire. Just when I thought they wouldn't be patient any longer the vampire that hadn't spoken peered out from her mates shoulder and said repeated dad's words. They all stared at daddy horrified and confused. Of course they didn't understand, mommy had already said this but would they finally understand. I suddenly realised my purpose right then. Daddy had explained to them that I was half vampire and he was my real daddy not my vampire creator and mommy had nearly died when I was born. I didn't want to remember that since I still felt guilty for almost killing her.


	11. Chapter 11 my side of the story

Chapter 11. My side of the story

I could tell that the friends were still recovering from the shock of me. They had taken a second to compose their selves and then just like before started asking daddy questions.

Daddy was talking to the only man that had come. He looked a little scared of me actually. "Surely you see the resemblance." I heard daddy said. The man who was called Eleazar stared at me. He was still standing in front of the women I assumed was his wife. She however, didn't seem scared of me at all. She stepped around her husband and scooped down to my level. I decided that I liked her instantly. She had such a friendly face and incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were the same gold as the rest of my family. She was watching me carefully.

"You seem to have your mother's eyes." The women whose name was Carmen whispered, "But your father's face." I was actually surprised she wasn't reacting how her husband was; she was reacting as if she had known me for many years. She smiled down at me lovingly. I really did like her so I smiled back. I wanted to show Carmen that I wasn't any danger to her family or to anybody. I touched mommy's face asking if I was allowed to show Carmen the truth. I didn't want her to react like Eleazar. I didn't really like him very much.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tell you about it herself?" Mommy asked when I had taken my hand away from mommy and returned my look to Carmen. "She has a gift for explaining things." Mommy added. Carmen hadn't stopped smiling since she had gotten down to my level. I didn't concentrate on the rest of her family as I knew this would be a slow rocky road if it helped us at all.

"Do you speak little one?" Carmen asked. I wasn't so shy around Carmen anymore and I just wanted them to believe us.

"Yes." I answered. Carmen looked shocked at the tone of my voice. It wasn't normal for someone my age to be able to talk so well. The rest of her family flinched slightly at my voice. "But I can show you more than I can tell you." I added.

I slowly moved my hand to Carmen's cheek to show her that my family were being truthful about me. Carmen's mood seemed to have changed as she stayed as still as she could. I thought here and then it was all over. If they wouldn't let me show them then what else could I do to help? I Eleazar came to her side instantly ready to pull her away from me. Carmen locked her eyes to mine and took a deep breath. "Wait." She said to Eleazar.

I leaned my hand in again pressing it against Carmen's ice cold skin. I showed her everything starting from mommy being pregnant with me to the birth daddy had to change mommy and all the way up to now with all the details in between. Surely they couldn't deny us now we had so much evidence. I didn't even realise that Daddy and Jacob were talking; I was too busy convincing Carmen that I was safe.

I finally dropped my hand away from Carmen unsure of her reaction. I smiled at Carmen again waiting for her to talk. Everyone else stared at Carmen who seemed to be frozen to the spot. After a few minutes she said."She really is your daughter, isn't she?" Her eyes were focused on daddy's face as she said this. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from a gifted father." I could feel mommy and daddy relax slightly as Carmen had believed every word we had said. I felt a little happy but I wasn't getting my hopes up yet. I still had many people to convince and who knows how many friends would be coming?

"Do you believe what she showed you?" I heard daddy ask. This was the big moment. It seemed obvious that she did already but it would be better for her to say. I squeezed mommy's hand.

"Without a doubt." Carmen smiled at us. I felt like cheering, inside I think I was cheering. I just hoped all the other vampires would believe us so easily. I turned around to Eleazar who looked horrified at Carmen's decision. I knew he would be a little harder to convince. I wanted to show him myself but he made me feel nervous. Carmen tried to reassure Eleazar that daddy was being truthful. She slowly brought Eleazar close to me. He looked as nervous as I did. "Let the child show you." She said. She nodded to me as they got close enough. "Show him, mi querida." I grinned at her. She had accepted me completely. This was great. I just hoped Eleazar was the same as her. I touched Eleazar on his head lightly pressing my hand getting my thoughts ready.

"Ay Caray!" Eleazar moved away from her looking angry. I sighed impatiently. I really just wanted to get this over with. Why was he making it so difficult?

"What did she do to you?" I heard the blonde girl say. She and the other girl slowly crept forward to me. She's just trying to show you her side of the story." Carmen said. She was still holding Eleazar's hand. I was getting really impatient now I just wanted him to believe us. He needed us to show him so he could help us. "Watch, please." I said.

I lifted my hand to the air waiting for him to move closer to my hand. Eleazar stared at me making me feel shy again and then looked over at Carmen. Carmen smiled at him. Eleazar looked back at me taking a deep breath and moved so there was no space between us.

I pressed my hand to him again hoping he wouldn't pull away this time. He didn't. He watched everything I shown him, closing his eyes in concentration. I pulled my hand away nervously waiting for his reaction. "Ah." Eleazar sighed when he finally opened his eyes "I see." I smiled at him happy that he finally let me show him. I was a little surprised when he smiled at me. I held my breath wondering if he finally believed me.

The blonde girl stepped forward and said. "Eleazar?" She hadn't been shown so she was relying on everyone's opinion. "It's all true Tanya. This is no immortal child. She's half human. Come see for yourself." He said. I was even happier now that he believed me. I was a little mean to say I didn't like him. He was scared it was a natural reaction to me. No one had ever seen anyone like me.

The blonde women whose name is Tanya came close to me. I slowly lifted my hand to her cold face. She silently watched all the images the same as her family. Last to come to me was Kate. Kate didn't take as long to come to me as everyone else did. Probably because her family had already believed me. She waited as I shown her the images then reacted as the rest of them did. I couldn't believe they had all stopped and listened to us and they believed us. I wanted to scream and shout as happy as I was. There was more to come though. The other vampires still all needed to believe us too. This was just the start.

"Thank you for listening." Daddy's face didn't look so troubled anymore. He relaxed slightly and smiled.

I leaned into mommy actually pretty tired after I had shown everybody. I heard daddy talking to the other's about the Volturi. They seemed like they knew quite a lot about them. I didn't like hearing about them. They already sounded so scary. I hoped they would stop and listen like this family had. Then none of the vampires would have to die. No one I loved would have to die.

I heard daddy mention Irina to the vampires. I wondered if they knew her. Did they know that she had caused us lots of tension and stress? I heard hissing and spun my head around to see the blonde women Kate. "Irina did this? To you? To Carlisle? Irina?" She whispered. I then discovered that Irina had been a part of this vampire clan. I felt a little sorry for them all. Being betrayed by their friend and even family. I didn't quite know how they were related. They sounded like they had a lot of respect for my granddaddy though.

Daddy told them all that we only had a month before these Volturi were coming. Alice had seen them all coming. It was weird how no one asked where Auntie Alice was or granddaddy.

"There's nothing we can do about Irina's choice now. It's too late. Alice gave us a month." He said.

I looked at all the vampires wondering what they were all thinking. They seemed furious that Irina would do something like this. It was obvious that Irina was close to these vampires.

"They are all coming." Daddy said. I didn't know what all was but I wasn't exactly feeling very lucky anymore. Any happiness I had ten minutes ago was fading fast. Eleazar looked shocked and horrified that they were all coming. Mommy had told me because they never all came so this was very serious. I wasn't very convinced that we would live after all. "The entire guard?" Eleazar gasped.

"Not just the guard. Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives." Daddy whispered. I looked at Eleazar who was in so much shock. He held his wives hand tightly as he realised just how desperate we really were.


	12. Chapter 12 Mommy's gift

Chapter 12. Mommy's gift.

The tall dark man paced the floor as I imagined he was confused. Daddy had said he was part of the bad vampires so for him to be shocked this must be really bad. It seemed every time we got a glimpse of happiness something came and crushed that hope. This was making me so sad and now granddaddies friends will be killed.

"Where are the others." One of the female voices interrupted my thoughts. I heard them mention Auntie Alice's name and granddaddies. I still hoped Alice would come back to us. I was a little mad at her for leaving us. Mommy told me that she loved Alice. She didn't think Alice could ever be so selfish. I shook the thought away. It wasn't nice to think bad about a family member. I looked at daddy who had hesitated. I wondered why daddy didn't tell them to start with. Would it have made anything easier? I doubt it though. We have dug a big hole for ourselves. Too deep to recover. I suddenly felt very selfish. These friends had done nothing wrong; we were pulling them into our hole. My hole I had dug when I almost killed mommy. When I had been born.

Daddy finally answered Tanya. "Looking for friends." The blonde vampire leaned near daddy. Her expression was full of regret and doubt. I wondered exactly what had happened in the past. I had asked mommy sometime ago and she told me that she had asked the vampires to help with a newborn army and they didn't help.

Then she said something that we all knew but we pushed to the back of our minds.

"Edward, no matter how many friends you gather, we can't help you win. We can only die with you. You must know that. Of course, perhaps the four of us deserve that after what Irina has done now, after how we've failed you in the past—for her sake that time as well." The look on mommy and daddies face made me almost cry. They looked horrified. Even though we had no chance they had held onto something that could save us. I wanted to believe with them. But I was more frustrated that we had done nothing wrong and now we would all be killed.

Daddy shook his head at Tanya's words.

"We're not asking you to fight and die with us, Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that." I looked up at daddy's strained face. His voice somewhat irritated by Tanya's words.

"Then what, Edward?" Tanya looked back at him. Her face had strained also. She was staring at me as she spoke.

"We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment. If they would let us explain . . ." Daddy stopped and looked down at me. His cold hand touched my cheek. I held onto his hand showing him that I can

"It's difficult to doubt our story when you see it for yourself." Daddy was holding my hand to his face to show the women what he meant. Obviously she knew. She had witnesses us already.

Tanya nodded to daddy. "Do you think her past will matter to them so much?"

"Only as it foreshadows her future. The point of the restriction was to protect us from exposure, from the excesses of children who could not be tamed."

I frowned at daddy's words. I was not dangerous I don't know why they couldn't see that. I was warm and my eyes weren't like mommy's more like Jacob's. I decided I should speak up.

"I'm not dangerous at all," I said. I looked around the room as I spoke. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob." I reached around to Jacob who looked surprised and tapped on his arm. He felt warm as usual. It was comforting.

Daddy pulled me back so I was in his arms again. Jacob frowned. I didn't say anything because daddy was busy talking to the vampires. I wanted to meet Irina show her that I wasn't as bad as she thought. She had gone to the bosses about us and now we were going to be killed. I tuned in to daddy's conversation when I heard my name.

"Renesmee grows at an unprecedented rate. By the time the month is past, she'll have gained another half year of development." Daddy said. Mummy had told me that they didn't understand why the bad vampires were coming to us and bringing their family too. Since I grow really quickly it is obvious I am not like the illegal children. My heart beats and I am warm like Jacob.

The women called Carmen spoke up. She smiled to me as she spoke.

"Well, that is something we can certainly witness, "she said. I was a little happier knowing Carmen was staying. She was really nice to me. I hoped her husband would be a little nicer.

He was making me dizzy by walking along the floor back and forth every second. His face was concentrated. He was the one who could help us the most.

The blonde vampire spoke up next.

"Yes, we can witness for you," Tanya said. "Certainly that much. We will consider what more we might do."

Daddy didn't seem happy about this. He sighed looking at Tanya.

"Tanya, we don't expect you to fight with us." He said. The blonde vampire seemed determined though. This had to be a good sign.

"If the Volturi won't pause to listen to our witness, we cannot simply stand by. Of course, I should only speak for myself." She looked over at the other blonde vampire.

"Do you really doubt me so much, sister?" Kate smiled. So now we had them on our side. This was going better than I expected.

Tanya grinned obviously happy that her sister had joined. I wondered if Kate was her real sister. I should ask one day.

"I'm in." Kate grinned. Carmen who was still beside me looked at me once then said

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the child," Carmen agreed. She held her arms out to me.

"May I hold you, bebé Linda?"I giggled squirming out of daddy's arms towards Carmen. Carmen took me into her arms hugging me.

"Eres muy especial para bebés" she whispered to me. I of course had no idea what this meant but I liked Carmen. I knew it was nice. I was happy that the friends were so into helping us.

The blonde women looked at Jacob and said. "What is the werewolf's part in this?" Jacob opened his mouth to speak but daddy beat him to it. He told them Jacob was here for me too. It was obvious no one had explained imprinting to them. I still can't get around it even now.

Tanya obviously didn't know what Jacob could do either. She looked very doubtful as she spoke.

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you are." Jacob looked at her and whispered. "You don't know what we can do." He looked quite angry. I didn't want him to be angry as mommy had told me what Sam had done when he was angry.

Tanya shrugged. "It is your own life, certainly, to spend as you choose." She sounded careless. I frowned at her. I loved Jacob and she wouldn't care what happened to him. Jacob looked at me. I couldn't see much since Carmen had me on her lap and her hair dangled in my face and Kate was standing in front of me. Tanya looked over to me and said.

"She is special, that little one," Tanya mused. "Hard to resist." I blushed as all eyes on the room were on me. Carmen's husband was still pacing the floor as he voiced his thoughts.

"A very talented family," Eleazar murmured. He was making me dizzy rushing around.

"A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid, indeed!"

Eleazar turned but daddy caught his arm. I thought a fight was going to break out

What did you just call my wife?" daddy asked. I didn't know what was happening but mommy had told me Eleazar knew what other people's gifts were. Mommy had a gift and I was excited.

Eleazar turned to face Edward. I think he was surprised that no one knew mommy had a gift.

"A shield, I think. She's blocking me now, so I can't be sure." I turned to look at mommy like everyone else had. What was mommy blocking? Everyone else looked at mommy who stared at Eleazar confused. She looked as clueless as the rest of us.

"Come now, Edward! If I can't get a read on her, I doubt you can, either. Can you hear her thoughts right now?" Eleazar asked.

Mommy had told me that daddy could never read her when she was human. So Eleazar had just explained it all.

"No," Edward murmured. "But I've never been able to do that. Even when she was human."

Eleazar looked very interested now he had stopped pacing and focused on mommy.

"Never? Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can't feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it at all. Yet she must be raw still—she's only a few months old. And apparently completely unaware of what she's doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don't even realize what you have."

I watched Eleazar shaking his head and mommy looked a little irritated.

"What are you talking about? How can I be a shield? What does that even mean?" Mommy was holding my hand. I forgot that Carmen was still holding me. Eleazar kneeled to mommy's height.

"I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard. In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you, Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called shields. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your mate?"

Mommy was silent for a few minutes, when she spoke I didn't know what she was talking about until I asked her. Mommy had told me daddy had never been able to hear her head and the bad vampire never hurt mommy. One of the other bad vampires couldn't see mommy either. This is what she told Eleazar.

"My head is sort of… private. But it doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

Eleazar nodded as he said.

"Purely a mental defence Limited, but strong."

Daddy was the one who told mommy about the bad vampire.

"Aro couldn't hear her, though she was human when they met." I watched Eleazar's face shocked obviously.

Daddy was the one who sealed it all.

"A shield!" he said, deep satisfaction saturating his tone. "I never thought of it that way. The only one I've ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

I frowned at a new person mentioned. I hadn't heard about Renata. Apparently her gift was like mommies. Was she a bad vampire too?

. "Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in exactly the same way." "Who's Renata? What does she do?" mommy asked. I perked up when mommy said this. I leaned forward so Kate wasn't in my way.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard," Eleazar said. "A very practical kind of shield and a very strong one. I wonder…," Eleazar sounded like his mind was wandering away.

You see, Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her—or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation—they find themselves… diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. She also protects Caius and Marcus, too, when they have a need, but Aro is her priority.

I looked excited that mommy had a gift like one of the bad vampires. Maybe mommy can help us with the bad vampires. I didn't want to think of any of my family hurt. Eleazar was thinking the same thing.

"What she does isn't actually physical, though. Like the vast majority of our gifts, it takes place inside the mind. If she tried to keep you back, I wonder who would win. I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted."

"Momma, you're special," I said. I looked up at her proudly yet she didn't seem very happy at all. Maybe she hated the attention from everyone else.


	13. Chapter 13 More Guests

Chapter 13. More guests

Mommy had a gift and she didn't even realise it. I just sat watching mommy shifting around uncomfortable at the attention.

"Can you project?" The blonde vampire asked mommy who creased her forehead. She looked confused like I was.

"Push it out from yourself, shield someone besides yourself." Mommy had never mentioned her gift before so I didn't think she knew she had it.

"I don't know. I've never tried. I didn't know I should do that." Mommy stuttered. Kate who was sat close to mommy said.

"Oh, you might not be able to," She spoke quickly.

"Heavens knows I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin." I didn't understand what she meant but mommy had told me that Kate's gift was like an electric fence. She could project a current to run over her body and shock anyone who touched her.

Daddy jumped in to defend the blonde vampire. "Kate's got an offensive skill, Sort of like Jane."

I didn't know Jane but I knew she must be the bad vampire since mommy had mentioned her lots of times. I decided then on I didn't like her. Mommy seemed to be thinking the same way as me because she flinched away from the vampire. Kate laughed at her reaction.

"I'm not sadistic about it; it's just something that comes in handy during a fight." Mommy seemed reassured but I wasn't I didn't like her still.

Mommy told me about daddy at the volturi's castle and the fight that happened. She said daddy was thrown onto the floor. She had also told me she had been thinking of trying to shield me against the volturi. I really loved how mommy thought about everyone else before herself she was the best mommy ever. Everyone was silent for a few minutes then mommy jumped out of her thoughts

"You have to teach me what to do!" Mommy almost yelled grabbing hold of Kate's arm almost making her cry.

"Maybe—if you stop trying to crush my radius." Kate breathed. Mommy instantly moved away from Kate.

"Oops! Sorry!" She looked down at the floor.

"You're shielding, all right, that move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?" She looked to mommy who shook her head still looking at the floor. I was excited mommy had a new gift she could help us and we might have a chance. Of course I wouldn't think much into it after last time.

"No, I didn't feel anything. Were you doing your electric current thing?" Mommy finally looked up again at Kate.

"I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise." She had her hand to her chin confused as mommy was.

"You said you project it? On your skin?" Mommy asked. I daren't touch Kate in case I could feel the shock. I didn't want a fight to break out.

Kate nodded. "It used to be just in my palms. Kind of like Aro." Mommy had told me about Aro the bad vampire leader who was coming to kill us along with all his workers.

Kate went on and on about her gift telling mommy more and more. I thought it was slightly boring now. I wanted to know about mommy.

Suddenly the atmosphere went tense and cold. I didn't understand what was happening but the dark haired man Eleazar was pacing again He was talking about Aro coming with everyone with daddy. But it seemed like a half silent conversation because of daddy's gift.

I listened when daddy was talking about a vampire called Chelsea who also had a gift. Aro the bad vampire used Chelsea to break and attach vampires to Aro but the vampire is also used to separate the victims. I wondered if Chelsea was coming to try to split up my family but we were a strong family.

Daddy and Eleazar worked out that Aro and everyone was coming to get Auntie Alice away. I was still confused to where she was. No one had mentioned her in a long while. I didn't think anyone wanted to tell the friends what had happened I don't even think they knew what was happening.

Daddy and mommy had both thought Alice had gone so Aro couldn't get her but none of us would let that happen. Daddy had carried on the silent conversation about the volturi eventually I zoned out because I didn't want to think about what was happening.

I had dozed off a little when I heard noises that made me wake. I heard something about granddad coming but no one had mentioned he was coming.

"It's not your father. Alice sent Peter and Charlotte, after all. Time to get ready for the next round." Daddy said. I would have to do exactly what I had done with a new set of vampires Auntie Alice had sent. I hoped this wouldn't be harder than before.

Daddy stood protectively at the door when the friend's had come. Not sure if their eyes would be the same as daddies or red. The red eyes scared me a little I didn't like it very much. When he was satisfied he moved to let them in. Mommy was again told to come and introduced to younger vampires Peter and Charlotte. The vampires weren't as scared as the other ones and it didn't take long before I had touched them and shown them exactly what I could do then daddy led them outside to hunt. I hadn't seen Jacob at all during the day so while the vampires were out Jacob took a little time to be with me.

More vampires came into the house there was a women called Siobhan who I liked. She let her family member come near me after daddy had explained to mommy about her gift of sensing a liar and to the vampires about me being half vampire. The other two members happily accepted after this seemed to be getting easier as the day went along.

The Irish vampires scared me a little two of their members let me explain but the other two wouldn't and they caused a fuss about it. I hid in mommy's hair and Jacob growled. I thought there would be a fight but daddy led the second group out to hunt.

Auntie Rosalie and uncle Emmett had sent a vampire named Garrett, He easily accepted me sooner than any other vampires. He hung around with the blonde vampires that first arrived.

Two more vampires Mary and Randall came. They were more like the blonde vampires than the others. They knew what the volturi could do and they discussed what would happen if we all got killed. I tried to think positive about it but the room was getting pretty packed and daddy was just leading the last group of vampires to hunt.


	14. Chapter 14 Amazon Coven

Chapter 14. Amazon coven

Jacob often came to see me even though I knew he was uncomfortable around all of these vampires. He went home regularly to visit his daddy and family but always stayed with me making witty comments about getting everyone to sign in as they come. I knew he hated the smell he moaned about it a lot. But he was polite enough to all of them.

After what seemed like a lifetime granddaddy and grandma came home and Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett came home. Granddaddy brought home a strange vampire who scared me a little. He spent all his time upstairs away from everyone else and when he was downstairs he grumbled the whole time not talking to anyone. He looked over at me often with hatred eyes that scared me. I mostly stayed away from him only counting the time I was supposed to show him why I wasn't immortal. Alistair completed freaked out shouting and rambling about being dragged into such mess by friends. I hid my face in mommy when this was happening. Too me he looked like a pale ghostly wizard with his long beard and hair. I wish Granddaddy hadn't brought him here he scared me but at least Carmen was around and we spent a lot of time together and Auntie Rosalie seemed very pleased to see me, she hardly left my side.

The very next day another vampire coven came to see me. These vampires were very tall and broad but friendly still. Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett seemed pleased that they had come since they were trying to find them. I couldn't stop watching them. I was fascinated. Everyone seemed confused there were only two of them. Obviously I didn't know them. They looked very strange in their tight pants and what looked like animal on their chests. I looked at Jacob who had a raised eyebrow at them. I was fascinated and Jacob seemed it too even though he didn't admit it. I didn't like that he was eyeing them. Mommy told me what their red eyes had meant and I cowered a little. Jacob let out a small growl. They had come all on their own and when I asked mommy where they came from she had told me Auntie Alice had sent them to our home.

Granddaddy welcomed them with a confused look.

Zafrina and Senna! But Where's Kachiri?" He asked. "I've never seen you

Three apart."

The tallest of them spoke in a deep grumbled voice telling us that Auntie Alice had told them to separate and come straight over.

This was the first time I had met the two of them. They eyed me suspiciously and sat down when mommy offered. She explained that the bad vampires were coming to hurt us and we needed witnesses to say I wasn't a bad child.

They leaned forward when mommy had finished very slowly. I touched my hand to one of their stone cold faces and showed them my birth and mommy being human. They looked slightly shocked but didn't force me away or yell in another language.

Daddy looked very happy to have our new guests here. The woman who spoke had a very good gift. Mommy told me that she can make illusions as if they were real. Only mommy couldn't see anything because of her new gift.

. "She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see –

See that, and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be alone in

The middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the

Fact that I can still feel you in my arms." Daddy explained to mommy when she couldn't see anything.

I listened to the conversation between them curiously. I wanted to see what Zafrina could do as well. She looked so pleased with her gift when daddy grinned at his pictures. I reached up to Zafrina.

"Can I see?" I asked in my nicest voice. Zafrina smiled down to me.

"What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked.

"What you showed Daddy." I smiled my best smile and she nodded. In a second I was surrounded by forest I could see the trees in the distance the moss under my feet. It was so real that I smiled impressed. "More." I commanded.

I spent a lot of time with Zafrina. She had shown me all sorts of pictures. I saw vampires and forests, hunting. Mommy didn't like them at all she thought they were too violent for me but Zafrina still showed me.

Mommy was learning how to fight incase she needed it. I wasn't allowed in the room when it was happening. Auntie Rosalie always stayed close to me giving me cuddles with Uncle. They had missed me quite a lot. Granddaddy was measuring me again to distract me from asking questions. Zafrina was near us to show me more pictures of my request. Once granddaddy had finished and was signing his clipboard I moved across the floor in search of mommy who came into the room angry. She swooped me up smiling. "Mommy don't be angry." I said. She just smiled and told me not to worry.

Uncle Emmett and mommy were practising fighting in the garden. I caught sight every now and again. Uncle Emmett had a determined look on his face and mommy looked focus. I wanted to watch but I wasn't allowed outside. Grandma made me food throughout the day all different kinds for me and sometimes Jake joined us. Grandma was more than happy to feed him.

One of the days I was allowed to watch mommy and daddy and Kate. Mommy was trying to protect daddy from her shocks. Mommy was getting better. After hours daddy said.

"That one barely stung. Good job, Bella."He smiled. She was getting better throughout the day and I hated daddy hurt but I knew mommy needed to master this. She could save us from the bad vampires. Later when it was dark I was surrounded by the rest of our friends watching. Only a few times daddy got hurt and the crowd cheered. I was on the grass next to Zafrina showing her images of me younger and she showed me a few pictures that were pretty.

When mommy had finished I went over to her. Kate looked at us smiling. "No way." Mommy said backing away from us. "I want to help." I insisted. Mommy wouldn't let us. But she would have to sooner or later.


	15. Chapter 15 Practice

Chapter 15. Practice

Mommy still wouldn't let me help. I really wanted to do something useful but she backed away from Kate. She had shifted me onto her back and was moving away. Kate looked away from me mommy and focused again on daddy. Mommy crouched to spring to daddy.

Daddy ran into the space between us and Kate. "Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked him.

"No, nothing at all," he answered. "Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate." Daddy said. Kate kept n hassling mommy and daddy but they wouldn't let her. I wrapped my arms around mommy pressing a hand into her neck to show her that no one was hurt and daddy knew.

Mommy still had me around her but shifted me to her front.

."Kate," She panted. She had her hand on daddy as she was stretching her shield gift around all of us.

"Edward only." She said. Kate rolled her eyes at mommy and moved towards daddy. She touched his shoulder.

"Nothing," Daddy said. He had a smile on his face.

"Now?" Kate asked.

"Still nothing." Daddy said again. Kate didn't look impressed she grunted and stepped back.

Zafrina stepped out into the yard in front of daddy concentrating.

"Can you see this?" Zafrina asked

"I don't see anything I shouldn't," Daddy said.

"And you, Renesmee?" She looked at me concentrating but all I saw was everything around me. I shook my head and smiled.

Renesmee smiled at Zafrina and shook her head.

Mommy was still panting out of breath but she concentrated on Zafrina as she said

"No one panic, I want to see how far she can extend."

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back," Zafrina instructed. "Now, Bella. See how many you can shield." Mommy concentrated on spreading her shield around us all. Daddy could still hear us all but we couldn't get to him. Daddy seemed really impressed with mommy. If she concentrated we could have a chance. I didn't count on it since we had bad luck. Mommy had a little break while daddy came close to us for a hug. Kate was talking to a few of the vampires.

Voices were in the room. I couldn't see anyone here. Mommy took me to meet them but they would not touch me at all they seemed interested in fighting. They said they would stay though but was that good enough?

(286 – 290)


	16. Chapter 16 Last Christmas

Chapter 16. Last Christmas.

I remember mommy dropping me off to see grandpa. Mommy had lied about Christmas shopping but grandpa seemed to believe her. I remember spending the day with Jacob and Jacob telling me that I couldn't tell anyone anything that was happening. He told me the woman there already knew but Jacob had promised. Mommy disappeared soon after she had come i had asked what she was doing and she had told me about Auntie Alice's plan. If we needed to get away I would need a whole new name and age. I didn't like to think about this.

It was Christmas Eve and I was spending Christmas at granddaddies with daddy and mommy and Jake. I expected Jacob's friends to be there too since they were all in the pack. We arrived at granddaddies house when the moon had come up. Granddaddy served me out dinner and what they called a mince pie. I had never had them before so I ate it slowly it was actually okay. Jacob piled them into his mouth. Mommy and daddy just declined the offer. Granddaddy was trying to get his head around what mommy had become.

Granddaddy had gotten the tree out of the attic after dinner. "I wanted to wait for you to arrive." He said. I was really excited to help with the tree. Granddaddy carefully wrapped the pretty lights around the tree then he switched them on. I giggled when they flashed on because they were so shiny. I then looked through the box of decorations and helped granddaddy and mommy decorate the Christmas tree. Daddy then lifted me up to put the angel on top. The angel was really pretty she had a floaty white dress and a gold halo. I stared at her. "You are prettier than that angel." Daddy whispered. I just smiled. "I love you daddy." I said feeling like this might be the last time. The whole time I was decorating I had completely forgotten about the next couple of days. That was until I saw the angel. I tried to hold in my tears while granddaddy was around.

"Renesmee come on lets leave some milk and cookies out for Santa." Granddaddy said. He picked me up and we went into the kitchen. Mommy and Daddy stayed behind in the living room. We set out the cookies and milk for Santa and granddaddy helped me write a little note. I just told him what to say and he wrote it all down. I didn't want to ask for anything and I didn't want to write what I really wanted to since granddaddy didn't know what was happening soon.

Soon after daddy and mommy put me into bed and hung my stocking on the door. Jacob came upstairs to say good night. I hugged them all and then curled up in a small ball and fell into my restless sleep.

I woke up when the light was just shinning through the curtains. The house seemed quiet except for snoring in another room. I sat up in bed and heard daddy come into my room. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." He whispered. I hugged him and got out of bed. We walked downstairs and I could smell bacon in the kitchen. "Morning Nessie." Mom was standing by the stove cooking. I looked around and touched daddies face. He sighed and nodded towards the living room. I got out of daddies' arms and walked into the living room. Jacob was hanging off the edge of the sofa snoring. I just started giggling because he looked funny and he stirred. I shook his arms and he woke up. "Merry Christmas." I said cheerfully. He rubbed his eyes and said it back.

Soon granddaddy woke up and we all sat down for breakfast. Daddy showed me the crumbs of the cookie and the empty glass as well as a note. I grinned as I read the thank you note from Santa.

"Santa has left you some presents." Granddaddy said. I quickly ate my breakfast and ran into the living room. Jacob had come downstairs with my stocking. I could see the neatly wrapped presents inside. Mommy and daddy came into the room after Jacob had put the stocking down. I sat by the Christmas tree which was crowded of presents for all of us even granddaddy had some. I sat down with my stocking and reached into it. I pulled out a sparkly red present. The tag read

**To Nessie from Jake. **I tore open the wrapping and opened the little box lid. "Jacob it is pretty." I giggled shinning the ring in the light. It didn't glitter very much but it had a little wolf on it and Jacob had polished it rust colour. "Look mommy." I showed her the ring. She smiled at us both and looked at daddy, I hugged Jacob.

I opened the rest of my presents. Mommy had bought me a beautiful locket that was gold and had a tiny photo of us all in it. Mommy fastened it around my neck. I held onto it. "Thank you mommy." I grinned. I then opened daddy's which was a little music player. I had a few songs on it which were important to mommy and daddy. Mommy explained that some of them were from when they met and one was their wedding song. My favourite was a thousand years it was a really nice song.

Granddaddies present were all soft and squishy. I opened it and a little doll appeared. She looked like she had been sewn together. "Thank you granddaddy." I said. Granddaddy looked embarrassed and I giggled. "No problem kiddo." He said. I cuddled my doll and opened my other presents. Auntie and uncle got me lots of clothes but Auntie Alice hadn't gotten in contact since she had left. I wish she had said merry Christmas to us. I tried to distract myself by playing with my new dolls house grandma got me.

Mommy and daddy opened their presents they had gotten each other and I spent time with both of them to get the other a small gift. I made granddaddy a picture for Christmas. His face flashed as he looked at it. "This is awesome." He looked almost in tears. I hugged him.

Soon after all of the presents were open people started arriving for dinner. Granddaddy had a friend who was cooking in the kitchen. Mommy told me she was a very special friend. I giggled. "Like you and daddy?" I asked. Mommy looked at daddy and said. "Kind of." I didn't really understand but I just nodded anyway.

The door was ringing every few seconds and all of Jacob's friends came in greeting granddaddy and nodding to daddy and mommy. They of course knew what was going on they didn't say anything to me at all but the smiled so granddaddy wasn't suspicious. Everyone distracted granddaddy bringing gifts for him. A really kind woman came in with Jacob's friend Sam she was the only one who came up to me and hugged me. She gave me a little present. It was some chocolate. I smiled kindly. Mommy and daddy thanked her and she went off to join Sam. The woman who I found out was called Sue invited us all into the kitchen. Sue gave us all a cracker to pull with who I sat with. I got to pull mine with Jake and I won. Jake put the party hat on me and we tucked into our dinner. It was amazing. Mommy and daddy excused themselves. They stayed in the living room while we ate our turkey. I really felt sad that we wouldn't have another Christmas like this because of what was going to happen. I wanted the day to last a long time because everyone was smiling and laughing but I knew deep down they were thinking about the fight. We had no hope Auntie Alice had shown this by leaving us. I think that is why everyone wanted to get together. Last time we would all be alive together. I thought for a few minutes. Maybe granddaddy should know what was happening. Mommy told me that he shouldn't because he will be worried and he will be in danger but all of his friends would be killed soon and he wouldn't know.

After dinner granddaddy set up a karaoke machine. I didn't know what this was but I watched everybody else singing songs. They all had glasses of red stuff. I wondered what it was. Mommy let me have a tiny sip of it and it was disgusting. Daddy wasn't too happy about this but they didn't say anything to each other. The night went on as everyone enjoyed the rest of the night singing and chatting. I played with my doll house and changed into new pyjamas auntie Rosalie bought me.

It was the best Christmas ever.

I however was dreading the next day.

Back to reality.


	17. Chapter 17 Fight!

Chapter. 17 Fight!

Daddy had put me to sleep curled up with Jacob the night the snow came. Jacob made sure I was warm enough and mommy stayed close. Mommy had told me that she had spent a night in a tent before with daddy and Jacob before daddy and Jacob were fighting newborn.

Mommy dressed me when I woke up in a black top and pants. She wrapped my jacket around me and gave me a leather black bag. I read mommy's face she looked so desperate and upset. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. "I love you." She said.

"I love you mommy." I said. I looked down at the gold locket around my neck. "We'll always be together." I opened up my locket and saw my mommy and daddy with me.

"In our hearts we'll always be together." Mommy whispered. I knew if she could cry she would.

"But when the time comes today, you have to leave me." I looked up at her. She hadn't mentioned this before. I touched her cold cheek telling her no she can't leave me. Mommy looked at me again.

"Will you do it for me?" She asked. I pushed my fingers to her face. Why did she want me to go? Didn't she love me anymore?

"I can't tell you," I whispered. "But you'll understand soon. I promise." She said. I asked about Jacob. What would happen to him?

Mommy shook her head. "Don't think of it and don't tell Jacob until I tell you to run." I didn't question anymore but I asked mommy and she had told me that Alice was planning to help me and if I thought about it daddy would suddenly know then bad vampire would also know. I just nodded.

Mommy put a diamond necklace around her neck. It glistened in the white sky. "Pretty mommy." I whispered. I wrapped my arms tight around mommy. If I was leaving I wanted to show her I loved her and have a proper goodbye.

Daddy eyed us but didn't say anything at all. I then understood she hadn't said anything to him. Daddy hugged us both close to him. They stood in line to greet the bad vampires. I moved onto mommies back so mommy was free.

Everyone looked ready in the cluster of vampires we called friends and family. They went further than I could see. I heard the wolves in the trees near to us. I missed my Jacob since he had to be with his friends. Jacob walked through the trees into view and by mommy. I ran my hands through his fur relaxing. I always felt better when he was around. Daddy was watching for the bad vampires.

I saw in the background black dots coming closer. They were here. I held my breath scared,. They filled out the forest in front of us more and more. I saw a blonde vampire locking eyes with one of us. I heard something about wives but I didn't understand what they meant.

Daddy had said we had hardly any chance of winning. They wouldn't listen to us explain. We had gathered friends for weeks and now they didn't listen. Jacob looked frustrated at me. Not with me but he didn't understand like I didn't.

The bad vampires froze as the wolves all trotted out of the trees and beside the line of witnesses.

I looked along the line and saw two vampires that didn't look very old. Their eyes were red and I was shaking a little. I had only seen a few red eyes in the group. Granddaddy looked towards them. They hadn't done anything yet.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets—

Me, of course, you, Eleazar, T is reading the strength of our ties to each

Other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried

About the faces they don't recognize—Zafrina and Senna in particular—and the wolves,

Naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them." Daddy whispered. It was strange to think we outnumbered them. They looked fiercer than we did and I didn't want to watch my family hurt or friends.

Granddaddy stepped forward to speak to them. I leaned my arm out to stop him but Jacob whined quietly. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." A tall vampire stepped forward towards granddaddy. He was the one they had been talking about the leader. Aro looked on at the vampires beside and behind us.

"Fair words, Carlisle they seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." Granddaddy took a breath and said.

""You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." Aro would not back down. He was accusing granddaddy of breaking rules.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would

Please me more than to preserve your life today."Aro was stepping forward. Granddaddy stopped him. The other vampire near to Aro stepped forward as well. Aro would not listen at all this is what was feared. We would definitely be killed now.

"We see the child, Carlisle,"Caius snarled."Do not treat us as fools." The vampire stepped in front of Aro.

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few

Moments—" The vampire spoke over again.

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" The blonde woman came forward. She didn't look bad like the others. She was bad. I had to remember what she had done. She was the reason for all of this. I wanted to hurt her myself.

The bad vampire hit the woman across the face with force. I just looked away knowing I shouldn't watch.

"This is the child you saw?" I heard one of them say. Everything was silent and I looked back at the now trembling blonde woman. The bad vampire was enjoying this. The smile was on his face. "Well?" He said. "What do you mean?"

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This

Child is bigger than the one I saw, but—" the woman didn't finish. The bad vampire just looked furious at her. The dark hair one spoke up

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." The other vampire stepped aside and the dark hair vampire spoke up.

"Now, sweetling, Show me what you're trying to say." He sounded a little calmer. He took her hand watching granddaddy.

"The child has grown." He said. Granddaddy stepped

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," He sounded relieved. I was still upset. I wouldn't feel better till they were gone.

Granddaddy held his hand out for the dark hair vampire. He hesitated.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making? I will have every face of the truth."

He looked towards daddy. I watched unsure of what would happen. Daddy kissed mommy and stepped forward. I saw the small vampires smile as daddy was close to them. Mommy was shaking as she was protecting us. I just watched as Aro took daddy's hand. I saw him concentrate. I didn't understand what was happening but I stayed still and quiet.

"You see?" Daddy asked. I then understood daddy had shown him everything in his memory. This must have been why I wasn't allowed to think about anything, Aro looked shocked. "Yes indeed. I have so much to think about now."

"May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!" I realised then he was talking about me. I was a little scared. Mommy moved me around to her chest. She held onto me tight.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked daddy. Daddy nodded.

One of the vampires behind Aro didn't look happy. "Don't fret." He said.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us, It will make them more comfortable." Daddy said. The vampire snapped his fingers and brought two vampires to his side.

"Bella," Edward called. "Bring Renesmee…and a few friends." Daddy called. Mommy brought Jacob and Uncle Emmett forward to meet the vampires

"I hear her strange heart," he murmured with an almost musical lilt to his words. "I smell

Her strange scent. I looked up at the vampire. I suppose this was going okay so far. He just needed to listen to us.

Mommy put up the shield around us to protect me and her and daddy.

"Hello Renesmee." He said to me. I smiled politely.

"Hello Aro." I replied. The man stopped the other vampire from talking. He told him I was no harm. He seemed fascinated with me. I leaned my hand up to touch his face and he moved the rest of the way.

I showed him everything I needed to. My birth my life all in great detail.

He saw the wolves and seemed a little angry again. He walked away to his vampires to talk everything over. I didn't hear anything as daddy hadn't come back he was in deep conversation with Aro and the other vampire.

Caius walked back to the blonde woman. I heard her tremble as they spoke about the accusation. About me. She admitted she was wrong and gave her reasons. I growled slightly under my breath at this.

Caius snapped his fingers again and I saw flames in the middle of the group. Mommy covered my eyes and ears but I could smell something burning.

After a few minutes Caius said. "Now she has taken full responsibility for your actions.

The next few minutes went too quickly to fully understand. The two vampires that first came to us were shrieking and shouting. Daddy was holding one of them back they were trying to fight with the bad ones.

The bad ones were crouched they looked like they were ready to attack us. I thought we had finally gotten what we needed. It was all ruined now. Aro spoke up again and the vampire behind him smiled evilly. "I would like to speak to your witnesses." He said.

Aro went to talk to one of the vampires further away from us. "I know you were coming to see us soon." He said. The vampire just agreed clutching his wife protectively.

I heard them talking about me. The vampire seemed nervous but he told Aro that I was growing and I wasn't bitten at all. Why didn't they let me show them? I was getting frustrated. Mommy was growling at Aro and daddy held onto her.

The vampires then ran away. I didn't understand why but then Aro came back again stopping by another vampire.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever." Aro smiled.

"And you?" he asked."Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

The woman spoke up telling the bad vampire I was no threat and I grow. I was getting a little fed up now. I should be showing him what I can.

"Can you think of none?" Aro asked. Daddy growled at the vampire. The other vampire looked happy with Aro.

"There is no broken law," Aro said

"No broken law," Aro repeated. He didn't seem happy at all with this. The vampire that I didn't like had decided to step up and talk. He was talking about the bad vampires wanting to destroy us not because of me but because we are all close. They were trying to find an excuse to kill us. This did not look good.

Then something strange happened. The bad vampires started leaving. Well some of them did. A few of the bad ones also said that we were no threat.

"Brothers," Aro said sombrely, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone.

Aro turned his back to us again, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a

Black-shrouded triangle. Mommy loosened me from her hold. She gave me the bag. "Remember what I told you." She asked. I felt the tears in my eyes. This was it. I would never see her again. I nodded and daddy took me in his arms

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over her head.

"From Aro." I whispered.

Daddy sat me on Jacobs back. I scrambled on fitting easily. I drown the sounds of the goodbyes. This was too painful. I saw everyone saying goodbye to each other. "It has started." Mommy said. I then saw each one of the bad ones focus on us all. Mommy was shielding us from their attacks. It was working. I could see snow rumbling around us as one of the vampires used his gift to redirect the bad ones. Mommy was blocking it though so we felt nothing.

The three had now turned around. "Let me remind you whatever our decision there is to be no violence." Daddy laughed at this. I heard the vampire asking mommy and daddy to join them as well as a few other vampires. There were no surprise to the horrible vampire Aro was with. 2The child must be destroyed along with those who protect it." He smiled.

Daddy suddenly looked excited. I heard him talking about someone else like me.

I then heard auntie's name. Alice was here. Auntie and uncle ran to us along with three others. I saw that one of them was a little strange. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." I watched Nahuel. Why he was here what use was he. I could tell he wasn't a full vampire like my family. The woman spoke out she explained that her sister had Nahuel he is a half vampire like me. There were more than just me.

The bad vampire questioned Nahuel but Nahuel seemed a lot like me in what he could do. It seems I would be fully grown in seven years

"Brother," he said to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual

Development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?"Caius demanded.

"It is."

Aro nodded his expression solemn. And then he turned back to his guard with a warm

Smile.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today." Aro turned away from us. I held my breath not daring to breathe at all. Was this really it?


	18. Chapter 18 Happy ever after

Chapter 18 happy ever after

Everyone was silent for a small while. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The leader vampire walked forward to granddaddy. "Leave in peace, Aro." He said. His body was frozen.

"Please remember that we still have our Anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

The big bad vampire didn't look so fierce anymore. I didn't know granddaddy was his friend. Who would want a friend like him!

"Of course, Carlisle, I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me." He bowed his head to granddaddy and walked away. I felt mommy still protecting me as the black cloaks disappeared behind the trees. Mommy was the first to speak.

"Is it really over?" She whispered. Daddy looked up at both of us grinning.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." Daddy laughed.

Auntie Alice was laughing with him. She looked at everyone's frozen faces and said

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now." The space was still silent then everyone started cheering. I looked around at all of our friends and family and everyone had big smiles on their faces. I saw them all hugging and mommy picked me up hugging me and daddy wrapped his arms around us too. Mommy looked like she was going to cry.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." She said. I was a little confused. How could this be it? We were supposed to be killed and nothing happened. They walked away. Jacob laughed in his wolf form. I loved cuddling up to. Mommy just told him to shut up. I frowned still confused. "Do I get to stay with you?" I asked.

"Forever." Mommy smiled. I hugged her tighter and we walked to our home as a family and friend.

Everyone started to leave after that and only a few guests were left. One of them was Nahuel he was just like me and I loved listening to his life. Jacob growled whenever I went to Nahuel but I knew he was just my friend and Jacob was my bestest friend in the whole world. Zafrina was standing by the door she had begged for mommy to come and see her with me. I asked mommy if we could and she nodded. I was so happy.

Mommy and daddy were talking I heard mommy feeling uncomfortable as everyone was celebrating mommy helping us all and Jacob lapped up the glory. Everyone was too happy to fight though and mommy got over the embarrassment quickly.

I fell asleep on mommy's lap after hearing Alice talk about finding Nahuel. I was so tired and happy after the day's events. Mommy took me back to the cottage when it was darker and Jacob followed us. Mommy had told me she had finally been able to show daddy her thoughts. I of course knew this since I had been with Zafrina when she was training mommy. Daddy didn't know this until now.

Well that is my story of my life through the good the bad and the greatest. I will tell you now that Nahuel is still a very good friend of mine he comes over for Christmas every year and Jacob even doesn't mind him too much. My life is finally perfect thanks to my mommy. But what a lot for her to go through.


End file.
